Espíritus
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata había decidido olvidar completamente a Naruto y seguir con su vida, sin contar que una tarde y sin previo aviso, pasa algo que además de sorprenderla, cambiaría completamente los planes que tenía al inicio. Conoce a los padres de su amado, los cuales ya estaban muertos. Ella es la única que podrá darles el descanso que merecen, y solo lo lograra haciendo feliz a su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

_**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes NO son míos. _

_**Naruto/Hinata**_

 **CATEGORÍA** : _K_

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** _Los padres de Naruto._

* * *

 **Ese** día particularmente estaba demasiado nublado para el gusto de Hinata. Esas nubes y esos truenos solo auguraban una sola cosa: Lluvia. Le encantaba la lluvia y hasta se atrevía a decir que, aun con la edad de diecinueve años, le encantaba salir a mojarse bajo las nubes.

Le encantaba demasiado y por eso mismo, odiaba el hecho de que ese día no podría salir a mojarse un poco.

¿Por qué?

El estúpido consejo de su Clan.

Ya hacía más de tres años de que la guerra había acabado, siendo ellos los victoriosos. Todos estaban de maravilla, estaban felices por haber triunfado pero... Hinata solo pensaba en una cosa. En la muerte de Neji.

Paso días y días sin comer, sin salir de la cama e incluso (y vergonzosamente) sin ducharse. Hasta que su padre, la mandó a llamar un dia para una junta muy importante con todo el concejo. Sin ganas, recordaba que se salió de la cama y se dio un largo baño. Se puso sus mejores ropas y se adentró a la sala de juntas.

Todo lo que le dijeron ahí, la había dejado boquiabierta.

La alagaron por su destreza en la guerra, la reconocieron, le pidieron disculpas por desconfiar de sus habilidades y por fin, le dieron el mando del Clan.

De eso hacia un mes. Cuyo mes era no mas que una práctica antes de hacer público su liderazgo.

Desde ese día no paraba de entrenar con los viejos del clan, de aprender a utilizar los pergaminos de la familia y sobre todo estudiarlos.

No decía que no estuviera feliz ¡Claro que lo estaba! Le habia prometido a Neji que ella se encargaría de deshacer los linajes entre los familiares y estaba cada vez más cerca de lograrlo pero... estaba muy ocupada.

No recordaba la última vez que había visto a su equipo, o a sus compañeros de generación. A Hanabi la miraba todos los días, vivían en la misma casa, pero poco podían hablar. Y además, tenía más de dos meses sin ver a Naruto.

Suspiro y llevo sus ojos hacia la ventana que estaba aún lado de ella.

Naruto.

El chico al que admiraba desde pequeña, el chico que era su primer y único amor, el que nunca... el que nunca la había visto o prestado atención más de dos minutos.

El que solo la consideraba como una buena amiga.

Hinata en el fondo ya se había resignado. Sabía que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para Uzumaki Naruto.

Sabía que Naruto merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella. Como Sakura por ejemplo. Merecía que un día Sakura se enamorara de él. Que la pelirosa se diese cuenta de que era una estúpida al no ver el amor tan puro y lindo del Uzumaki. Él se merecía eso, y más.

Bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Hinata-sama.

Hinata alzo la vista con rapidez para encontrarse con un rostro muy familiar. De inmediato quito su expresión de tristeza y sonrió con dulzura.

—Ko-san, ¿Pasa algo?

—Hiashi-sama me mando para decirle que la necesita en la sala de reuniones. Es algo muy importante. —informo rápidamente.

Hinata parpadeo confundida.

—¿Reunión? — pregunto más para sí misma.—Hai, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Ko asintio con una sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse.

Hinata se preguntaba con un poco de temor el para que la junta. Regularmente las juntas siempre se hacían cuando el asunto era muy importante. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se habrían arrepentido de cederle el cargo? ¿Querrían regañarla por algo? ¿Habia echo algo mal?

Trago saliva mientras sentía como su estomago comenzaba a revolverse.

Seria mejor apresurar lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

 **—Bienvenida** Hinata-sama —dijo un miembro del consejo, abriéndole la puerta a Hinata —.La estábamos esperando.

Hinata asintió.

—Lamento hacerlos esperar.

—Para nada Hinata-sama, pase.

Hinata agradeció la caballerosidad del anciano y se encaminó dentro de la sala. Alzo su vista y observo por unos segundos la familiar mesa de madera, la cual era rectangular y muy larga. Con un total de doce sillas.

Al extremo de esta mesa, se hallaba su padre, quien la miraba estoicamente.

—Siéntate Hinata —ordenó Hiashi.

Hinata asintió torpemente para después sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa. Una vez que se acomodó y su espalda se puso recta, aclaro su garganta.

—¿A qué se debe la reunión?— habló lo más profesional posible.

Hiashi asintió satisfecho.

—Lo has logrado. Te has ganado mi puesto, hija.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Felicidades. El nombramiento será mañana mismo — Hiashi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con orgullo.

Hinata sentía que los ojos le picaban, pero se aguantó las lágrimas y solo pudo sonreír con felicidad.

—Arigatou, a todos.

Todos los viejos asintieron también sonriendo.

Hiashi se aclaró la garganta.

—También te informo que, debido a este gran suceso, mañana en tu nombramiento como líder habra un evento. Me he tomado la molestia de mandar una invitación a tus colegas más cercanos y a tus maestros. También asistirá el Hokage, asi que me gustaría que dieras un pequeño discurso ya que, al tener control del clan, también participaras en muchos asuntos con el Hokage.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar todo eso.

—A-así que, un discurso.

Hiashi asintió.

—Tienes hasta mañana en la tarde para escribir un buen discurso — Hiashi tomo aire profundamente.—Viste elegante Hinata, no asistiremos con ropa ninja.

La Hyuga asintió con rapidez.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, eso es todo. Felicidades, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente mientras escuchaba las felicitaciones de parte de los ancianos del consejo.

—Ya casi lo logro, Neji-niisan.

* * *

 **Frunció** las cejas mientras golpeaba su labio inferior con el lápiz que tenía en mano.

En ese momento se encontraba acostada de panza en su cama, mientras frente a ella estaba una hoja en blanco, esperando a ser llenada con letras de un buen discurso.

Pero ¡Mierda! Sí que era difícil escribir algo como eso.

Si fuera otro caso, podría llegar y decir "¡Gracias por venir! ¡Juro que seré una buena líder!" Pero no, ella quería impresionar con su discurso. Quería dar confianza a su gente, quería que los demás también la reconocieran como una digna heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes del mundo Ninja.

Quería reconocimiento de las demás personas. Quería quitar esa imagen de niña débil e insegura.

Conocerían a la nueva Hinata Hyuga... pero...

Hizo un puchero y sus ojos soltaron cascadas.

¿Cómo tendría un impresionante discurso de la noche a la mañana?

—Deberías empezar agradeciendo a unas cuantas personas...

—¿Tú crees?— murmuró por inercia. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que saltara de su cama para tomar un kunai de su buro. Lo alzó con mirada desafiante pero, lo que vio la dejó helada.—Cu-cuarto...— balbuceo sorprendida antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

* * *

— **¡Idiota!** La asustaste.— gritaba una voz femenina.

—Solo quería ayudarla a hacer su discurso.

Hinata al oír voces, parpadeo un par de veces. Sintió como bajo de ella era blando y cálido.

De golpe recordó lo que había pasado antes de caer desmayada. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y trato de tranqulizarce diciendose que tal vez había sido un sueño. Tal vez se había quedado dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta, y esa era una respuesta muy razonable ya que ella casi no descansaba debido a sus deberes.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad, se incorporó en su cama.

—Qué sueños tan locos...— susurro riendo quedamente.

—¿Qué soñaste Hinata-chan?

La piel de la peli negra se erizo al escuchar esa voz de fémina. Rápidamente volteo su cabeza hacia donde provenía dicha voz, para encontrarse con la dueña de esta a escasos centímetros de ella.

—¡Kyaaa!—grito, enredandose entre las sabanas para despues caer duramente al suelo.

—Ahora tú la has asustado.

—¡Oh, calla!

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca y a como pudo se pego en la pared para observar con incredulidad la escena.

—Cu-cuarto Hokage... y... y...

—¡Soy Kushina! — exclamó una mujer peli roja —¡Mucho gusto Hinata-chan!— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar más fuerte.

—Us-ustedes ¡Son transparentes!

—Uh — observó como Kushina llevaba una de sus manos frente a sus ojos y la miraba detenidamente.—Hai, tal vez es por el echo de que somos fantasmas Hinata-chan.

—Espíritus. —corrigió un hombre rubio.

Hinata observo al hombre y rápidamente cayo en cuenta de algo.

—Usted es el padre de Naruto-kun... y usted es su madre.— dedujo mirando que ambos sonreían.

—Si.

Hinata se removió inquieta.—¿Es-esto es un sueño?

Kushina negó.

—No lo es, debbatane.

Hinata quiso sonreír al averiguar de dónde Naruto había sacado su típica frase.

—En-entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quieren ver a Naruto-kun?

Minato y Kushina se miraron de reojo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Queríamos verte a ti Hinata.— dijo Minato con una sutil sonrisa.

—¿A mí?— pregunto con incredulidad y desconcierto.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Es a ti a quien queríamos ver, Hinata — hablo Minato con una sonrisa.

Hinata, aun en el suelo, no podía acabar de creer lo que estaba mirando. En su habitación había dos espíritus, y no eran unos espíritus cualquiera, eran los espíritus de los padres de Naruto. Ella no creía mucho en eso. Bien, sabía que el cuerpo solo era el hogar de un espíritu y que después de la muerte este se iba al paraíso. Oh bueno, eso era lo que ella sabía. Pero, ver a dos "personas" transparentes y que flotaban ligeramente sobre el suelo, le hacian replantearse su creencia.

—Pe-pe-pero, ¿Qué buscan de mi? —farfulló al armarse de valor.

—Bueno — comenzó Kushina —, lo que pasa es que acabas de morir y nos llevaremos tu alma al mas haya.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata abrió los ojos grandemente. Estaba... estaba ¡¿Muerta?! Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas y despues de unos segundos salieron abundantemente. Comenzó a sollozar y escondió el rostro en sus manos.

—¡Kushina! ¡No le digas eso! — exclamó alarmado el rubio mientras Kushina miraba con culpa y angustia a la chica.

—¡No-no pensé que se lo fuera a creer! —exclamó moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

—¡Somos espíritus! ¿No pensaste que viniendo de uno era imposible que no te creyera?

Kushina gimió alterada. Se acercó con rapidez hacia Hinata.

—¡Hinata-chan, lo siento! Era una broma — parloteo con nerviosismo y culpa.

Hinata levantó su llorosa mirada hacia Kushina. Sorbió su nariz y con su ante brazo seco sus lagrimas.

—¿No vie-vienen para llevarme al infierno? — pregunto entre hipidos, a lo que los dos espíritus negaron rápidamente.

—No, Hinata-chan. Kushina solo bromeaba.

Kushina asintió con rapidez.

—Es que siempre quise hacer eso — se excusó mientras miraba a otro lado y rascaba su cabellera roja.

Minato frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor disculpala, Hinata-chan.

Hinata sorbió una vez más su nariz y después asintió. Eso fue algo cruel pero ella podía llegar a ser muy tolerante. Lo único bueno es que en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacer del baño, o de lo contrario...

Se sonrojo sutilmente.

—¿Y entonces por qué están aquí? — pregunto en un musito.

Minato miro a Kushina, esta le asintió. El rubio suspiro y después miró a Hinata con calidez.

—Después de observarte por un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que eras la indicada, Hinata-chan...

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. ¿La habían estado observando? trago saliva. ¿La habian visto bañarse o esas cosas? Los colores subieron rápido a su rostro.

—¿Me-me espiaron?

Ambos se mostraron confundidos por un momento antes de negar frenéticamente.

—¡No es lo que piensas! — exclamó Kushina. Despues de unos segundos frunció el ceño y miro a Minato con acusación —¡Mas vale que no le hayas echo nada de eso a Hinata-chan!

—¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías, Kushina! — voceo Minato, jurando que si estuviera vivo seguro su rostro parecería un gran tomate.

Kushina lo miro con enojo. Suspiro y contó hasta diez para después voltear hacia Hinata mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Hinata-chan, no es lo que te imaginas. Solo... — vaciló un poco, pensando en su respuesta por unos segundos. Básicamente si la habían espiado, pero no había sido una expiación enferma, si no una con la que pudieran conocer bien a Hinata. La conocieron tanto que pudieron darse cuenta de que Hinata era la adecuada — solo te observamos lo suficiente como para poder conocerte.

Hinata la siguió mirando sin entender.

— No qui-quiero ser grosera pero, ¿Para que alguien como ustedes querria conocerme?

Los dos espíritus suspiraron. Sabian que el tema sería algo extenso así que se sentaron cerca de Hinata.

Hinata apego mas su espalda contra la pared.

—Veras Hinata, hace más de medio año que Kami-sama soltó nuestras almas en la tierra — comenzó a explicar Kushina.

—Rápidamente supimos el por que de su acción. Nosotros vigilamos a Naruto cada vez que podemos, solamente para cerciorarnos de que este bien y que viva feliz.

—Desafortunadamente, nuestro hijo no es feliz al cien por ciento — continuo Kushina mientras a tristeza invadía su rostro.

—Puede ser el futuro Hokage y puede ser el heroe del mundo ninja pero... — Minato bajo el rostro — el sigue siendo Naruto. El niño que nunca tuvo una familia.

—Cla-claro que la tuvo. Tal vez no físicamente, pero él sabe que ustedes lo amaron desde el primer instante en el que supieron de su existencia — alegó la ojiperla mientras veía con las cejas alzadas a los dos mayores.

Minato y Kushina sonrieron tiernamente. Por eso la habían escogido.

—Pero el necesita una familia ahora, Hinata. Sabemos que tiene a grandes amigos, que tiene a los mejores mentores y que juntos forman una gran familia. Pero, el sigue sintiéndose solo —explico Kushina mientras recordaba a su hijo, sentado al filo de la cama mientras miraba su departamento sintiendo soledad.

—A lo que queremos llegar, es que Naruto necesita una familia — continuó Minato — y para eso necesita una pareja de vida.

—Ah — exclamó Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada —. Entonces ustedes están tratando de ayudar a Naruto a encontrar la felicidad.

Ambos asintieron a la par.

—Entonces se equivocaron de persona — dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo —. Si gustan puedo llevarlos con Sakura-chan.

Minato y Kushina miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad a la chica.

—No entendiste —Minato se levantó del suelo seguido de Kushina —. No necesitamos a Sakura ni a nadie más de la aldea, solo a ti.

Hinata los miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quieren que yo le encuentre pareja a Naruto-kun?

Los espíritus golpearon sus rostros con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Queremos que tu seas la novia de Naruto! ¡Que tu seas a la que le haga hijos, Hinata! — vociferó Kushina ya cansada de la situación.

La habitación quedó en un silencio tenso mientras Minato se palmeaba de nuevo la cara. Al parecer Kushina nunca aprendería.

Hinata tragó saliva pesadamente. Un tic se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo y la sangre se le subió completamente al rostro. Balbuceo un par de cosas inentendibles antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

—¡Kushina!

—¡No fue de adrede! — lloriqueo, sintiéndose culpable por haber echo que la futura esposa de su hijo desvaneciera en el suelo.

* * *

 **—¿Cómo** están tan seguros de que yo soy la indicada? —pregunto en un susurro, sosteniendo la compresa de hielo que estaba sobre su cabeza. Cuando se desmayó se había pegado demasiado fuerte así que no tuvo más remedio que atenderse mientras los fantasmas se ofrecían a cuidarla.

—Veras, cuando llegamos al mundo de regreso no dudamos ni un segundo en ir a con Naruto — comenzó Minato, sentado frente a Hinata —. Al pasar de los días pudimos deducir lo que a nuestro hijo le hacía falta así que nos dimos a la tarea de encontrar a "eso que le hacía falta".

—Buscamos por toda la aldea —se apresuró a continuar la pelirroja —, pero por más que buscamos nadie era lo suficiente buena para nuestro hijo — para ella, su hijo merecía lo mejor. No unas niñas enamoradas de su nombre, de su nivel ninja. No. Ella quería a una mujer que amara al pequeño Naruto, al que se metía en problemas, al escandaloso y peleonero, al tierno y tonto Naruto.

—Conocimos a las chicas más allegadas a él — levantó su mano y fue enumerando con sus dedos —. Conocimos a Tenten, una chica con la que casi no tiene nada en común. Es buena chica.. algo ruda y no tan femenina, pero es buena. Conocimos a Ino Yamanaka, la chica que vende flores y que es hija de mi viejo amigo Inoichi. Tampoco es mala pero… es demasiado ¿comunicativa?

—Chismosa — corrigió la peli roja, mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Además ella ya está saliendo con un tal Sai —ignoró a su esposa y siguió enumerando —. Después conocimos a Sakura. Pensamos que sería buena para el, ya que somos conscientes del amor que le tiene — el corazón de Hinata se comprimió al escuchar eso — así como también estamos conscientes de que no es un amor correspondido y que además Naruto no está realmente enamorado.

Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces antes de verlo con confusión e incredulidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Naruto no ama a Sakura, es obvio — Kushina rodó los ojos —. El solo "siente" eso por un falso amor. El solo quería ganarle a Sasuke en todo y quiso ganar el afecto de Sakura. Así como fue Sakura pudo haber sido Ino también.

—Y-yo no creo que sea un falso amor.

—Si lo es —reiteró Minato —. Fue sólo una competencia que tuvo de niño, una que no pudo ganar por obvias razones. Hoy de adulto lo sabe, sólo que falta que lo acepté al cien por ciento.

—Pero aun no entiendo por que yo… —musito cabizbaja — el jamás se fijará en mí, yo soy consciente de eso y he aprendido a sobrellevarlo bien. No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones.

—Hinata-chan, por favor comprende que tu eres perfecta para el — Kushina acercó su mano a la suya y sorprendentemente pudo sentirla.

—¡Pu-puedo sentir su mano! — exclamó impresionada.

—Vaya, eso nunca había pasado — dijo también sintiendo sorpresa. Si había acercado su mano fue más por inercia que por otra cosa pues sabía que ella no podía tocar a los seres vivos.

—Sorprendente —musito Minato, mirando las manos entrelazadas de las mujeres —. Esto sólo confirma que tu eres la indicada, Hinata-chan.

Hinata negó repetidas veces, soltando el agarre de Kushina.

—¡Me duele tremendamente decirlo, pero no puedo! —soltó la compresa y se levantó de golpe del suelo. Cerró los puños al igual que sus párpados, conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban férreas por salir —¡Amo a Naruto-kun y se que jamás me correspondería! — agachó la mirada y cruzó su brazo conteo su vientre. Las lágrimas ya corrían con libertad sobre su terso rostro — Lo comprueba el que nunca haya correspondido a mi declaración.

Kushina frunció el ceño y miró con tristeza a la chica. Minato hizo lo mismo, recordando que por ese motivo el pudo ver a su hijo convertido en hombre por primera vez. El había visto todo. Su declaración, la sangre que escurría por su rostro, su mirada llena de amor y de decisión, sus fuerzas y su aferramiento incansable. Ella estuvo dispuesta a morir por su hijo, y esa fue una de las razones por las que ella se ganó todo el respeto y agradecimiento posible.

—Hinata-chan — Kushina junto ambas manos frente a ella —¡Por favor! — pegó su frente contra el suelo, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Minato, al ver su acción, hizo lo mismo y pego su frente contra el suelo.

Hinata los vio con alteración antes de negar frenéticamente e ir hacia ellos para levantar a ambos de los hombros.

—¡No hagan eso! — exclamó avergonzada.

—Entonces por favor, Hinata-chan. Ayúdanos a hacer feliz a nuestro hijo —pidió Minato con mirada suplicante.

Kushina asintió con los ojos llorosos, ablandando más y más el corazón de la azabache.

Los miro por unos segundos y después bajo la mirada. —No quiero fallarles — musito. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que Naruto no la aceptará como algo más que una buena compañera de generación. Sabía que era más probable que la rechazará amablemente a que el la correspondiera. No quería fallarles a las "personas" frente a ella y tampoco quería ser más lastimada. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero como ella era demasiado noble no podía permitir que la espada los atravesará a ellos. Tenía que ayudarlos, no por nada regresaron del más allá.

—De acuerdo —susurró, bajando la cabeza. Perdió fuerza en los brazos y estos se deslizaron hasta sus costados —. Lo intentaré, haré todo lo posible por enamorar a Naruto-kun— prometió ahora con una mirada más decidida.

Kushina y Minato sonrieron a su estilo y miraron con infinito agradecimiento a la chica.

—¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! —chillo emocionada.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado y después dio brinquito al sentir la mano de Minato sobre su hombro.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente y asintió, sintiendo un profundo miedo invadir todo su ser y cuerpo.

—No hay de que, Minato-sama y Kushina-sama.

—¡Hinata-chaaaaan~! —río cantarina y negó —, somos tus próximos suegros, no nos llames así. ¡Dime haha! — exclamó emocionada mientras Hinata negaba repetidas veces, con la cara sonrojaba hasta las orejas —¿Por qué no? —preguntó desilucionada.

—Ah, y-yo… —balbuceo sonrojada y apenada — n-no…

—Ella está avergonzada— Minato sonrió comprensivo —. Creo que no debemos de presionarla, Kushina.

La mujer hizo un puchero y miro ceñuda a Minato.

—Pero quiero que me diga haha.

—Lo hará más adelante, ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?

—¡Ha-hai! —se apresuró a contestar a lo que Kushina suspiro resignada.

—Pues que se le va a hacer — alzó los hombros y después cruzó sus brazos.

Minato río un poco y después giró su mirada hacia la Hyuga.

—Como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento quiero hacerte un favor, Hinata-chan.

Hinata lo miró confusa y sorprendida. ¿Le quería hace un favor? ¿Qué favor?

—Pudimos ver que estas preocupada por no poder hacer un buen discurso —aclaró Minato.

—¡Felicidades por cierto! — exclamó alegremente la pelirroja mientras Hinata le sonreía con agradecimiento.

—Quiero ayudarte con ese discurso, ¿Te parece?

Hinata se sorprendió aún más. Un discurso hecho por ella y por el ex Hokage, sería algo tan épico y fabuloso. No lo pensó dos veces y asintió. Si bien no lo quería tomar como un "agradecimiento" pues ella no creía necesario que le agradeciera pues lo hacía de todo corazón, tampoco podía negarse a algo tan genial como eso.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, me sacan de un gran lío! — dijo feliz y entusiasmada.

—Y tu a nosotros — le acarició la cabeza y después se estiró hasta la cama para tomar el cuaderno y el lápiz —. Bien, empecemos.

* * *

 **Eran** las dos de la tarde y en el distrito Hyuga había una ola de Hyuga's de un lado hacia otro, acomodando y arreglando todo para que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Ese día er uno de los más esperados y todos querían que todo saliera de maravilla. Y así parecía que sería pues el clima era bastante agradable, el sol brillaba, no había señales de alguna nube molesta, los arreglos estaban perfectos, la comida estaba para chuparse los dedos y la heredera estaba más que lista…

Espera.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

—¡No quiero salir! —vociferó al sentir los empujones de Kushina y Minato.

—¡No digas esas cosas! Saldrás, darás lo mejor y serás increíble — la regaño Kushina mientras la arrastraba hasta el baño y la metía a este —. ¡Lávate detrás de las orejas! —exclamó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Hinata hizo un berrinche, pero sin que darle de otra comenzó a desvestirse. Se metió a la regadera y aun mascullando cosas inentendibles se puso champú y tallo su cuerpo con jabón. Después de toda su rutina de baño, salió de la regadera y seco su cuerpo con una toalla lila. Se puso la ropa interior y después se enfundó un lindo kimono color negro con estampado de rosas rojas. Desgraciadamente para ella, pasó lo de siempre. El kimono no cerraba lo suficiente en la parte de arriba, dejando una pequeña pero notoria vista del inicio de sus senos.

Lloriqueo aún más, tomó la secadora y seco su largo y azulado cabello para después peinarlo con las manos temblorosas. Por culpa de su nerviosismo se quemó el rostro con el aire caliente, dejando algunas zonas un poco rojas. Sin verse al espejo, salió del baño.

Kushina, quien estaba sentada en la cama de Hinata mientras leía una revista, volteó hacia la peli azul y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera hasta el suelo. Minato por su parte sólo veía a Hinata con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Te ves muy bien, Hinata-chan.

—Gra-gracias…

—¡Ese enorme suéter esconde unas buenas curvas! —chillo Kushina antes de levantarse como resorte de la cama para caminar hacia la oji luna que se había sonrojada ante el comentario de Kushina —. Te haré un lindo peinado, un leve maquillaje y listo —tomó si mano y la arrastró hasta el tocador que Hinata casi nunca usaba. La sentó en la silla y comenzó a peinarla.

Minato solo suspiro ante la brusquedad de su mujer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa a una chica como Hinata? La conocían lo suficiente como para saber que se ponía como jitomate por cualquier cosa y que no era sano decirle ese tipo de cosas ya que podría desmayarse. Pero, en fin, Kushina era así y ni la muerte podría cambiarla. Sonrió dulcemente mientras la veía tan entusiasmada.

—Dime Hinata-chan, ¿Te aprendiste todo el discurso que hicimos ayer?

Hinata se apresuró a asentir. Lo había repetido tantas veces que se sentía capaz de decirlo al revés. El único problema y el más grave eran sus nervios. Ellos eran capaces de arruinar todo a su paso, podría soltar alguna incoherencia, podría tropezar con algo y caer sobre alguien, podrían perder su puesto de heredera… podían pasar un sinfín de cosas por su nerviosismo.

—Hinata-chan, no te pongas tensa —pidió Kushina, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Ha-hai — respondió a la pregunta de Minato a lo que el asentía satisfecho.

—Entonces creo que no hay necesidad de revisarlo de nuevo.

—¡Claro que no la hay! La pobre Hinata te soñó mientras la hacías repasar una y otra vez el discurso. Y eso que sólo durmió tres horas la pobre — reclamó sin dejar de maquillar a Hinata. Pudo los últimos toques y después sonrió contenta ante su trabajo — ¿No se ve preciosa?

Le había hecho un a linda trenza de corona, atada a media nuca y dejando su flequillo y los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Le hizo un pequeño y sutil maquillaje, acentuando aún más sus lindas facciones. Todo en ella había quedado tan bien que hasta ella misma se atrevía a decir que se veía... linda.

Sonrió sutilmente al verse al espejo.

— Claro que si — Minato asintió sonriente mientras Kushina alzaba su puño en señal de victoria.

— ¡Si mi hijo no se atrae por ti hoy al verte entonces no cabe duda de que es gay y que gusta Sasuke!

— Kushina-san — pronuncio, avergonzada por la mención de una posible atracción del rubio hacia ella y quiso reír incomoda cuando menciono a Sasuke. Hasta ella misma pensó en varias ocasiones que Naruto sentía algo por Sasuke. Dejó sus turbios pensamientos cuando unas palabras arribaron en su mente y revotaron por todas partes. "¡Si mi hijo no se atrae por ti hoy al verte...!" "¡...hoy al verte...!

Chilló horrorizada y viró su mirada hasta ella.

— ¡¿Naruto-kun?! — llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas sonrosadas — ¿E-el ve-vendrá? ¿Aquí? ¿Me vera dar mi discurso? — pregunto temerosa mientras temblaba como una gelatina.

— ¡Si! Espiamos a tu padre cuando estaba haciendo personalmente la lista de invitados y miramos el nombre de nuestro hijo — le dijo Kushina mientras alzaba sugestivamente ambas cejas.

Hinata entró en pánico. Naruto mirándola mientras ella hablaba ante un montón de gente. Todos prestándole toda su absoluta atención a ella, Naruto centrando su atención en ella. ¿Y si decía una estupidez? ¿Y si tartamudeaba? Sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, juraba que estaba por salirse de su pecho.

No, no pasaría esa vergüenza.

Minato y Kushina observaron con confusión la risa nerviosa que salió de los labios de Hinata. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, esta retrocedió lentamente, sin quitarles la vista de encima, antes de huir de su cuarto.

— Parece que esta apurada, ¿A dónde ira? — pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras rascaba su barbilla.

Minato golpeo su frente antes de tomar la muñeca de su esposa.

— ¡Está escapando! ¿No es obvio? — no dejo que le respondiera y comenzó a arrastrarla tras la Hyuga, quien se hallaba corriendo por los pasillos de la gran mansión, la cual estaba solitaria pies todo el mundo se encontraba preparando todo.

Hinata corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, corría con todas sus fuerzas y con todas las intenciones de desaparecer del país del fuego. ¡No! ¡Del mundo mejor dicho!

Solo en pensar recibir la penetrante mirada azul de su amado sobre ella en todo momento la hacía temblar del nerviosismo. Sentía que cometería algún disparate y que quedaría en vergüenza delante de él. Simplemente no tenía valor suficiente para...

— ¡Hinata-sama, cuidado! — Ko alcanzo a tomarla por los hombros antes de que cayera abruptamente al suelo.

— ¡Ko! — exclamo aliviada al no haber caído — ¡Mu-muchas gracias! — exclamo mientras se para bien.

— No hay de que — respondió con simpleza y serenidad —. Pero, dígame ¿Qué hacía corriendo por los pasillos?

Hinata tragó saliva y miro hacia otro lado, incapaz de decirle que los padres de Naruto la estaban persiguiendo para que diera un discurso que no quería dar por cobarde.

— Y-y-yo — miro al suelo con tristeza —… tengo miedo Ko — confesó, sintiendo que si no lo sacaba de su interior explotaría en cualquier momento —. Temo en defraudar a mi padre, en defraudarlos a ustedes...

— Hinata-sama — articulo con voz comprensiva y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de metro sesenta —, en ningún momento usted nos podrá defraudar. Confiamos en usted y diga lo que diga nosotros estaremos orgullosos de sus palabras. No tiene que ponerse nerviosa, todo el mundo la apoya y yo también la apoyo. Estoy seguro de que lo hará genial — le sonrió sutilmente mientras Hinata lo miraba con impresión y agradecimiento.

Aunque ya muchas veces Ko le había dicho ese tipo de cosas, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderse ante la efectividad de sus palabras. Sin duda la había hecho sentir mejor.

— Muchas gracias, Ko.

— Gracias a usted por confiar en mí y decirme lo que le afligía, Hinata-sama — acarició sutilmente su cabeza y después recobro su compostura serena y casi inexpresiva —. Es hora de su gran discurso, así que apresure su paso. Eso sí, no corra o podría caerse.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más segura de sí misma. Le dio una leve reverencia al castaño antes de apresurar su paso hacia el jardín de la mansión. Mientras tanto, Minato, Kushina y Ko miraban con orgullo a la chica.

— Se que hará un gran trabajo, Hinata-sama — susurro al viento el castaño antes de caminar lentamente hacia el mismo lugar por donde se había ido la Hyuga.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Holiwis, aqui esta tipa con una nueva historia siendo que aún tiene historias pendientes. Lo lamento, pronto actualizare las que me faltan. Ya había explicado que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza no sale hasta que me pongo en marcha para darla a conocer al mundo. Espero que les guste, ya que a mi parecer es una trama interesante, la cual, se me ocurrió ya hace tiempo. Ustedes diganme en los Review si quieren que la siga o no ;) ¡Nos leemos! _


	2. Cita

_• **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**_

• _ **Género:**_ _Humor/Romance._

•

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_ _2: "Cita"_**

* * *

•

Hinata observó con terror sobrehumano al gentío que se aglomeraba en el patio de su casa. Dudo si salir afuera en ese mismo instante o olvidar las palabras de aliento que le dio Ko para seguidamente salir corriendo despavorida y vivir de bajo de un puente.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña y chillona voz que adoraba.

—¡Hinata-neechan! — Hanabi abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, ocasionando que esta perdiera el equilibrio unos segundos.

—Hanabi-chan... — le acaricio la cabellera y le sonrió cálidamente —, te ves muy linda.

Hanabi sonrió ampliamente antes de dar una vuelta completa sobre sus pies, mostrando mejor su lindo kimono color amarillo y su larga trenza adornada con pequeñas florecillas.

—¡Muchas gracias, neechan! Pero, mírate a ti... ¡Te ves increíble! — chillo Hanabi con emoción al ver a su hermana tan linda y radiante —. Ese kimono te queda tan hermoso y bueno... parece que tienes un pequeño problemita... — alargo su dedo índice y pincho un par de veces un seno de su hermana, ocasionando que Hinata comenzara a parecerse a un gran tomate.

—¡Ha-hanabi!— chillo horrorizada antes de tapar sus senos con ambos brazos.

Hanabi se carcajeo.

—Uh, lo siento oneesan, pero es la verdad. Te llevaste todo lo que a mi me falta — musito un poco desconsolada, poniendo sus manos sobre donde estaban sus pechos.

Hinata negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—De-dejémonos de eso, Hanabi-chan. Tengo que ir a con nuestro padre.

—Oh, antes de eso — Hanabi tomo el brazo de su hermana —, quería felicitarte por este gran logro. Estoy orgullosa de ti, nee-san — su sonrisa solo podía catalogarse como una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor, una que conmovió a Hinata.

—Gracias Hanabi-chan, yo también estoy orgullosa de ti. Jamás lo dudes.

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente para después darse un fraternal abrazo que duro un minuto entero.

—Bien, bien. Es hora de que esto empiece — tomo la mano de su hermana y comenzó a guiarla hasta donde su padre estaba.

Al ver la aparición de Hinata en el jardín, todos los presentes centraron su atención en ella, asombrándose ante lo bella que lucía ese día. No era común ver a la tierna y un poco rara heredera vestida tan bien. Tanto hombres como mujeres se impactaron ante el cambio, incluyendo a su padre, quien la vio con orgullo.

Hiashi solo pudo recordar a su difunta esposa al ver a su hija mayor.

Cuando Hinata llego a su lado (luciendo como una fresa) Hiashi tomo una copa de cristal y la golpeo suavemente con un tenedor de plata.

—Primeramente, quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de asistir a este importante evento que marcara la historia de los Hyuga. Mi hija es la primer líder mujer en historia del clan y cabe recalcar lo felices y satisfechos que estamos ante ello...

Hinata dejo de escuchar a su padre cuando su inquieta mirada capto la figura de Naruto al fondo. Estaba tras la gente, rodeado de sus viejos amigos. Lucia tan bien, como siempre.

Respiro entre cortadamente y rogo al cielo que le diera las fuerzas para no caer desmayada o para no estropear todo para cuando subiera a dar su discurso.

—... así que muchas gracias a todos.

Volvió en si cuando escucho los aplausos de la gente.

—Hinata.

La azabache volteo hacia su padre.

—Tienes media hora antes de tu discurso. Relájate y conversa con los invitados, te llamaremos cuando sea hora.

La Hyuga asintió torpemente, sintiendo un tremendo nerviosismo revolver su estomago. Observo que su padre le asentía de vuelta para después comenzar a caminar hacia los viejos del concejo.

—Pss, pss.

—¿Eh? — volteo sutilmente su cabeza y lo primero que sus ojos captaron fueron dos entes que la miraban amistosamente. Contuvo todas sus ganas de gritar por el susto y llevo su mano hasta su pecho —. ¿Q-que pasa? — susurro, tratando de que nadie la escuchara.

—¡Es momento de que vayas a con Naruto! — exclamo emocionada la mujer de cabellos rojos —. Muéstrale tu belleza y encanto...

—Kushina — menciono con tono de regaño —. Hinata necesita estar concentrada para su discurso, no podemos hacer que vaya con Naruto ahora o de lo contrario estará nerviosa.

Kushina suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

—De acuerdo...

—Podrían... ¿Podrían no aparecer de repente? Me asustaron y por poco grito.

—¿Con quien hablas Hinata?

Hinata pelo los ojos y se dio media vuelta para ver a su viejo amigo Kiba, quien la miraba como bicho raro.

—Y-yo... e-este... estaba, estaba ensayando mi discurso — sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que Kiba la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Aja — murmuro antes de suspirar y sonreír perrunamente —. ¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos!

—Lo se — se rasco el brazo con nerviosismo al sentir a Minato y a Kushina tras de ella —. Tuve muchos entrenamientos y no tenia tiempo de salir a la aldea. Todo este tiempo estuve aquí, en el complejo.

—Bueno, parece que al fin tu esfuerzo rindió frutos — dijo con alegría, poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre la cabellera azulina, temiendo estropear el recogido que llevaba —. ¡Menos mal! o de lo contrario, los Hyuga se la verían con Akamaru, con Shino y conmigo.

Hinata sonrió sutilmente, en forma de agradecimiento.

—Gracias Kiba-kun.

—¡Hinata!

Volteo rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado esa chillona voz para casi de inmediato sentir un peso sobre ella.

—¡I-ino-chan! — exclamo sorprendida, pero igualmente correspondió el abrazo.

—Ou, felicidades ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!— exclamo alegremente mientras apretaba fuertemente a la chica.

Hinata, quien empezaba a tornarse de color morado, pedía auxilio con la mirada a su burlón amigo Kiba.

—I-i-ino-chan... m-me estoy a-asfixiando...— balbuceo, temiendo por sus costillas, las cuales podrían salir fracturadas si Ino no dejaba de apretarla así.

—¡Lo siento! Fue la emoción — rio con nerviosismo mientras la soltaba.

Hinata respiro con fuerza antes de soltar el aire retenido con lentitud. La verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a esos actos de cariño que Ino le regalaba cada vez que se veían. Era algo típico de la intensa y atrabancada rubia.

—Gracias Ino-chan, me alegra verte aquí — le sonrió cariñosamente.

La rubia sonrió igual o más radiantemente que Hinata. Después de dos segundos Ino reparo en la presencia de Kiba, quien la miraba con una gota bajando por su nuca.

—¡Hola, Kiba!

Kiba alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

—¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

—Con Lee y Sai — apunto hacia atrás —. No creo que tarden en venir, ellos también querían felicitar a Hinata personalmente.

Kiba asintió.

—Igual iré con ellos. Nos vemos en un rato y mucha suerte Hinata — le palmeo su cabeza un par de veces antes de caminar hacia la derecha.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunto, una vez que Kiba estuvo lejos.

Hinata dudo unos segundos antes de asentir levemente.

—Algo.

—¡No deberías! Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte — tomo su mano y le dio un apretón.

—Gracias, Ino-chan.

—¡Cerda, Hinata-chan! — Sakura, a lo lejos, estaba saludando a ambas con su mano. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ambas, y al llegar, le dio un gran abrazo a Hinata —. ¡No sabes qué alegría me da saber que por fin cumples tu sueño!

Hinata sonrió sutilmente y correspondió el abrazo de la peli rosa.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

—Ou, ¿Hace un momento me dijiste cerda, frentona? — pregunto Ino, rompiendo el emotivo momento.

Sakura rodo los ojos y decidió ignorarla. Soltó lentamente a Hinata y después le sonrió con amplitud.

—Vamos, los demás quieren felicitarte — tomo su mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia sus amigos, todo sin darse cuenta de que la Hyuga parecía haber visto un fantasma.

"—Na-naruto-kun está aquí, ¡Naruto-kun está aquí! "

—Oye.

Respingo al oír la voz de Kushina a su lado.

—¡Utiliza tus encantos con el! Es una buena oportunidad, no la desaprove...— no termino de hablar porque Minato ya había puesto su mano sobre la boca de su esposa.

Minato le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Hinata.

—Ignórala, tu solo actúa normal. Recuerda que hoy es tu día, así que nada de conquistar a Naruto por hoy. Eso será después.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias...

—¿Eh? ¿A quien le dices gracias, Hinata-chan? — pregunto confundida la rubia, quien caminaba a su lado.

—¡E-eh! — comenzó a balbucear al ver que Sakura también la miraba interrogante —. P-pues a ustedes — contesto desviando la mirada —, siempre han estado para mi, incluso en mis peores momentos. Me alegra que estén aquí, conmigo.

Las miradas confundidas de ambas chicas fueron transformándose en dos miradas llenas de calidez que iban dirigidas a la pequeña Hinata.

—No tienes que agradecernos, Hinata-chan — Sakura sonrió.

—Todo lo que hacemos por ti es por que te lo mereces, no tienes nada que agradecer — dijo Ino, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata empezaran a inundarse de lagrimas.

—¡Hinata-chan! — Tenten corrió hasta Hinata y la abrazo —¡Felicidades por tu nombramiento! No sabes el gusto que me da saber que por fin se podrá cumplir uno de tus deseos... y también el de Neji — la castaña suspiro y después recupero su sonrisa —¡Neji está muy orgulloso de ti!

—Tenten-chan... — la primer lagrima comenzó a escurrir por su tersa mejilla, pero eso no impidió que siguiera sonriendo.

—Hinata — Shino se acerco lentamente hasta su compañera —. Uno de tus sueños por fin se ha cumplido, estoy más que orgulloso de que una camarada haya crecido junto a mi como ninja y sobre todo como una gran persona — sonrió levemente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata —. Estoy seguro de que el clan nunca había caído en tan buenas manos como las tuyas.

—Shi-shino-kun...—otra lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla.

—¡La llama de la juventud arde como mil soles en ti, Hinata-chan! — exclamo Lee, saliendo de quien sabe dónde, sonriente y con el pulgar alzado —. Serás la mejor líder de todos los tiempos, Neji siempre pensó eso —sonrió sutilmente.

Hinata comenzó a llorar con más fluidez.

—Lee-kun — cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa, puso su mano sobre su corazón —. Gracias a todos.

Mas atrás de los chicos, se encontraban Minato y Kushina, los cuales sonreían enternecidos.

•

* * *

•

—Bien, Hinata-chan — tomo los hombros de Hinata —. Es hora de tu discurso.

Hinata tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Podrían quedarse a mi lado? —pidió en un musito.

Minato y Kushina se vieron sorprendidos antes de sonreír y asentir.

—¡Claro! Todo saldrá bien, Hinata-chan ¡debattane!

Hinata tomo aire y lo saco con lentitud. Solo tomo un par de segundos para que sonriera.

—Si.

—¿Hinata?

Hinata reacciono y dio media vuelta para ver a su padre.

—¿Si?

—Es hora de tu discurso, te estaba buscando —Hiashi la miro con un poco de molestia —¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese momento, ambos estaban en el jardín que Hinata y su difunta madre habían construido un poco antes de que ella muriera. A Hinata le encantaba estar ahí para pensar y para, de alguna manera, hablar con su madre.

—Solo estaba preparándome, padre. Disculpa mi desaparición — hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Hiashi suspiro y después sonrió con sutileza.

—También me gusta este lugar —dijo con "simpleza" antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar lentamente. Hinata se había quedado tan impactada por las palabras de su padre, que se quedó pasmada en el mismo lugar —¿No vienes?

—¡S-si! — exclamo cuando salió de su perplejidad.

Ambos caminaron hasta un punto del jardín, llamando la atención de todos.

Una vez que Hinata estuvo frente a todos, Hiashi se coloco frente a ella y se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Nuevamente agradezco su presencia en este día tan importante para el clan. Es hora de que mi hija diga algunas palabras antes de tomar su puesto como líder del clan Hyuga. Con ustedes, Hinata Hyuga.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir hacia Hinata, quien se había sonrojado levemente por la atención recibida. Trato de controlarse cuando escucho los gritos de animo que mandaban sus amigos y amigas. Dio una rápida mirada hacia el frente, encontrándose con la mirada orgullosa de Kurenai.

Le sonrió a su maestra y sintió que la confianza volvía a ella.

—Recuerda Hinata-chan, debes de hablar alto. No grites, solo muestra tu confianza a través de tu voz — le dijo Minato cuando aún las personas aplaudían.

Asintió levemente.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, Hinata carraspeo un poco antes de empezar a hablar, rezando para que todo saliera como estaba planeado.

—Primero que todo, gracias por estar aquí hoy. Para mí es un día muy especial y me complace compartirlo con ustedes —miro de reojo a Minato, quien le sonreía con sutileza —. Debo de admitir que no fue nada fácil llegar a donde estoy. Me esforcé demasiado por ganar la aprobación que necesitaba para ser una buena sucesora, y me seguiré esforzando para ser la mejor líder — su padre, quien se mantenía unos metros adelante, sonrió levemente. Hinata suspiro y bajo la mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Si no paraba saldría de su garganta en cualquier momento. —Agradezco profundamente a quienes me apoyaron de principio a fin, sin ustedes, nada de esto estaría pasando — le dio una rápida mirada a su equipo, a su maestra, a su hermana y a sus amigos — Quiero dejar en claro mis intenciones y mis deseos, ya que el puesto es mío completamente — alzo la cabeza y todos pudieron apreciar su mirada decidida —. Quiero anunciar el día de hoy que el Souke y el Bouke dejaran de existir para siempre — no se hicieron esperar las miradas de sorpresa que mostro el concejo y los murmullos que se escuchaba entre la gente —. Hare hasta lo imposible por romper esa línea que divide de forma injusta a la familia, porque eso es lo que somos: familia. Conmigo no habrá clase alta ni clase baja, todos seremos una sola clase, la cual es: los Hyuga. El sello será eliminado y todos podrán elegir su propio destino.

Los del bouke no tardaron en gritar de alegría y emoción ante las palabras de Hinata, a quien siempre le tuvieron una confianza inmensa.

Hinata sonrió sutilmente.

—Todo lo que estoy haciendo es en honor a la memoria de Neji Hyuga, es el quien me hizo mejor persona y mejor ninja. ¡Fue el quien me permitió estar aquí hoy!

Al fondo, el equipo de Neji y su maestro tenían los ojos llorosos.

—¡Hoy he elegido mi propio destino y ese es ser quien rompa las divisiones entre la familia! ¡He elegido ser lo mejor para el clan y dar lo mejor de mí!

De nuevo, gritos de alborozo se escuchó entre toda la multitud, ya no solo miembros de la rama secundaria, sino que ahora gritos de todos los presentes.

Todos se mantenían impactados, conmovidos y orgullosos, sorprendidos al ver que por fin Hinata había florecido por completo.

Después de dicho discurso, la fiesta siguió con su rumbo. Todos hablando entre sí, riendo y comiendo de los finos aperitivos que la familia había organizado.

Hinata, por su parte, se mantenía un poco alejada de todos. Estaba ahí, frente al gran árbol donde su madre y ella solían pasar la tarde leyendo. Miraba el árbol con dulzura y felicidad, recordando con amor a su madre y primo. Ellos fueron quienes la impulsaron a ser esa persona que ahora era, y estaba completamente agradecida de haberlos tenido en su vida.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Al oír esa voz inconfundible, su corazón se aceleró sin pedir permiso. Siguió de espaldas y trato de responder lo más fluidamente posible.

—Na..— susurro. Tomo aire, miro al cielo y después exhalo —. Naruto-kun — dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rubio, el cual le sonreía como siempre.

—¡Hola! — saludo efusivamente —. Quería felicitarte antes de que dieras tu discurso, pero simplemente no te encontraba. Fue genial Hinata, ¡Estuvo increíble! Debes de ayudarme a preparar mi discurso para cuando tome mi puesto como Hokage.

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente, tratando por todos los medios no sonrojarse y parecer un tomate.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun. Me da gusto que hayas podido asistir.

Naruto sonrió y rasco su cabeza.

—No me agradezcas, después de todo, estaba ansioso de ver como cumplías uno de tus sueños y también el de Neji.

Hinata lo miro con impresión unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

—Si, por fin podre romper las ramas y podre destruir el sello. Seguro que Neji-niisan esta muy feliz — alzo su mirada al cielo para observar las esponjosas nubes, las cuales brillaban ante los cálidos rayos de sol.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esta super feliz! Y estoy seguro de que no solo por eso, Hinata.

Hinata volteo a verle con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de lo guapo que se veía con ese yukata azul.

—¿No solo por eso?

—No. Yo estoy seguro de que uno de los sueños de Neji no solo era que las ramas no existieran, sino, que tu por fin fueras reconocida por tu clan.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se convirtieron en dos grandes lunas con destellos lilas. Le impresiono y emociono tanto escuchar eso de parte de Naruto. Tenía razón, ella por fin era reconocida, por fin era aceptada.

Sonrió de forma alegre.

—Tienes razón — le dijo contenta.

Naruto sonrió a su estilo mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Bueno, como regalo por tu nuevo puesto te invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku. ¿Quieres? ¡Hace mucho que no vamos a comer juntos!

"¡¿Una cita?! ¡No, Hinata! Solo es un agradable almuerzo con Naruto por tu nombramiento. El solo quiere ser amable y lindo conmigo."

A pesar de sus pensamientos, no evito sentirse emocionada.

—¡S-si, claro!

—¡Genial! ¿Qué tal mañana a la una?

—Me parece bien — musito, tratando por todos los medios que su cara siguiera en ese estado normal que tanto le había costado conseguir.

—Bien — exclamo Naruto, sonriente —¡Vamos con los demás! Seguro ellos también quieren felicitarte, además, la comida se ve exquisita, ¡Quiero un poco!

Sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Hinata, haciendo que su record de "cero sonrojos" se perdiera.

•

* * *

•

—¡Una cita! — chillo con emoción la pelirroja, tirándose de espaldas a la cama de Hinata —¡Hinata tendrá una cita con Naruto! ¡Minato, es genial!

Minato, quien observaba a su esposa con una gorda gota de sudor tras su nuca, solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en su rostro.

Si, su sonrisa no solo era nerviosa por ver que su esposa actuaba como adolescente con muchas, muchas hormonas, sino que su verdadera preocupación en ese momento era Hinata, la cual no se encontraba muy emocionada ante el logro que acababa de conseguir.

En vez de estar tan animada como Kushina, ella solo estaba sentada sobre su gran cama, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera, observando distraída la pared blanca que estaba frente a ella. Parecía estar ida, como si aún no asimilara el hecho de que tenía una cita con el amor de su vida.

—Hinata, temo preguntar pero ¿estas bien?

Sorprendentemente para los espíritus, Hinata negó.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡Vas a tener una cita con el amor de tu vida! — gritoneo Kushina, avanzando hacia ella a gatas.

—Estoy muy nerviosa — apretó sus manos —. No me siento segura... de mi misma. Realmente no se si la "cita" vaya a funcionar.

—¡Tiene que funcionar! Este es un gran avance, Hinata-chan. Sinceramente, yo pensé que esa cita la tendríamos hasta dentro de un mes.

Hinata suspiro y ladeo su cabeza, sintiéndose desanimada.

Minato miro con tristeza a la pequeña Hinata. Claro que no tenia confianza en si misma, las personas solo la menospreciaron desde siempre. Nunca le dieron la oportunidad para que mostrase la verdadera persona que era. Eso acabaría.

—Bien, nosotros te acompañaremos en esta primera cita — Minato se sentó a su lado —. Te diremos que hacer en caso de que estés en algún aprieto. Pero solo esta vez. Las citas siguientes serán entre tú y el —le guiño el ojo.

—¡Muy buena idea, Minato! — exclamo Kushina con emoción —. ¿Saben que más vendría estupendo? ¡Un cambio de Look!

Hinata no pudo evitar mirar a Kushina con impresión, terror y mucha, mucha inseguridad. Ya antes Ino había tratado de cambiarle el look y pues... digamos que no todo había salido bien, empezando con ese exagerado labial color rojo.

—¿Cambio de Look? — cuestiono en un susurro.

—Si. Iremos a comprar ropa nueva de entrenamiento, de misiones, para estar en casa... ¡También tus pijamas! Los conejitos y nubes ya son para bebes — Kushina inflo su cachete mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba.

—A mí me gustan mis sweaters y mis pijamas — murmuro avergonzada, aunque pensando en que el cambio de ropero no estaría nada mal. Llevaba años con el mismo y, aún que casi no se notará, ya había crecido algunos centímetros, ocasionando que la ropa le quedará un poco chica.

—¡Te gustará más lo que compraremos mañana en el centro comercial! — exclamó Kushina tratando de convencer a la Hyuga. La peli roja se sentía genial, nunca había ido al centro comercial a comprar ropa con otra chica. Siempre lo había echo sola o con Minato, quien no tenía un buen gusto por la moda.

—Bueno, ustedes vayan al centro comercial y yo m quedaré aquí — dijo Minato. El realmente no quería involucrarse en eso de ropa y centros comerciales. No le molestaría ir, de no ser por su esposa, la cual siempre tardó décadas en probarse una falda.

—De acuerdo, será un día para chicas.

Hinata sonrió un poco más animada.

—La cita —paro un segundo cuando reparó en lo que dijo. Sonrojada, carraspeo un poco y continuo — es a la una de la tarde.

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo mas, tocaron a la puerta de Hinata. Ella dio el paso inmediatamente para después darse cuenta de que era Ko quien la había llamado.

—Disculpe las molestias, Hinata-sama, pero su padre mandó a decir que mañana la necesitará en su despacho desde la mañana para enseñarle sobre papeleo ahora que usted se hará cargo de el— extrañamente, Ko se miraba bastante feliz. De echo, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo que jamás había visto en el.

Hinata se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que Ko había dicho.

—¿E-en la mañana? — cuestionó esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Si, a las siete de la mañana y terminará a las tres de la tarde.

—¡Pero si la cita es a la una! — grito Kushina, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara en su cama.

Llevo una mano hacia su corazón, intentando que la palidez se marchará de su rostro. Ese había sido un gran susto.

—¿Esta bien, Hinata-sama?

—¡Pe-perfectamente! — se apresuró a decir mientras sonreía con nerviosismo —. Estaré ahí sin falta, Ko.

—Bien. Le informaré a su padre —dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. De repente se detuvo en su lugar u volvió a girar sobre sus pies para mirar a la Hyuga —. Por cierto, su discurso de hoy fue… magnífico. No sabe lo muy orgullosos que nos sentimos de usted, Hinata-sama.

Hinata parpadeo rápidamente antes de sonrojarse y sonreír cálidamente hacia su guardián.

—Gracias, Ko.

Ko sonrió y asintió.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-sama.

—Buenas noches.

Después de eso, el guardián cerró la puerta, dándole libertad a Hinata para respirar con fuerza y tumbarse boca bajo sobre su cama. Cielos, ¿Qué haría ahora? Definitivamente no podía faltar a su primer día de "trabajo" y definitivamente no podía faltar a su primera "cita" con Naruto. ¡Estaba entre la espada y la pared!

—¡Oh no! —lamentó Kushina levantándose de la cama para dar vueltas por la habitación — ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Necesitas ir a esa cita! No puedes faltar ¡Por nada del mundo tienes que faltar!

—Kushina, no te exaltes —pidió Minato sintiendo temor por el cambio de humor de su esposa —. Algo se nos ocurrirá — dijo tratando de animar las cosas —. ¿Qué tal sí le dices a Naruto que tendrá que ser otro día? El lo comprenderá.

—No quiero le quiero causar una mala impresión, Minato-san — dijo apenada la Hyuga.

—¿Y si le dices a tu padre que estas enferma? —sugirió Kushina.

—Tampoco quiero causarle una mala impresión a él.

—¡Estamos jodidos! — lloriqueo la pelirroja antes de echarse sobre la cama.

—No — Minato puso sus dedos bajo su barbilla —. No lo estamos.

—¡Esta poniendo su pose pensativa, esta poniendo su pose pensativa! —apuntó Kushina con entusiasmo mientras zarandeaba a Hinata.

—Tengo una idea — chasqueo los dedos y sonrió ante la mirada confusa de Hinata y la mirada orgullosa de Kushina.

•

* * *

•

Hinata se levantó faltando un minuto para las seis de la mañana, desayuno un cereal, un pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de manzana para después marchar hacia su baño. Tomó una ducha, cepillo sus dientes, peino su cabello, de vistió como habitualmente y después hizo un solo sello.

 _¡PUM!_

Un sonido chistoso y sutil se hizo presente y consigo traía un espeso humo que se disipa después de unos segundos.

—Bien, me quedaré y vigilare que el clon no cometa ninguna bobada — dijo Minato mientras las dos mujeres asentían —. Salgan por atrás, no usen la salida de enfrente o verán a Hinata.

—Si, esta bien. Nos vamos ya entonces —tomó el brazo de Hinata y comenzó a ir hacia la salida.

—Eh, Kushina-san…

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Kushina, volteando hacia Hinata.

—Querida, ese es el clon.

Kushina parpadeo un par de veces antes de inclinar un poco su cuerpo hacia delante para ver a Minato y a Hinata tras ella.

Río nerviosamente, sintiéndose avergonzada por su despiste.

—¡Ya sabía! Sólo quería saber si Minato podía saberlo — regresó al clon donde estaba y después tomó el brazo de la verdadera Hinata —Nos vemos — cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Minato con una gota de sudor escurriendo sobre su nuca.

—No lo sabía —dijo el clon.

—Ya lo se…

Kushina y Hinata salen del recinto sin ningún obstáculo. En ese momento se encontraban yendo hacia el centro comercial. No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar ya que ese lugar estaba muy cerca de ahí. Entraron al gran lugar y Kushina no pudo más que chillar con emoción al ver los maniquíes, las estanterías con bolsos y zapatos y hasta oler ese aroma a tan característico de un centro comercial (Bueno, ella siempre decía que todo tenía su propio olor).

—¿Ah donde iremos primero? —pregunto emocionada la Uzumaki.

—No lo se —susurró Hinata, cuidando que nadie la viera hablando "sola".

—Caminemos un poco, tal vez encontremos algo más adelante — sin esperar más, la Uzumaki comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, ojeando con sus ojos inquietos cada local que se le atravesaba. Tras ella iba Hinata, caminando tímidamente mientras también veía con curiosidad los locales.

Decir que no se sentía nerviosa sería mentir, así también como decir que no se sentía culpable. Estaba nerviosa por que ese mismo día estaría a solas con Naruto y se sentía culpable por que había mandado a un clon a hacer su trabajo. Realmente le hubiese gustado ir ella misma al adiestramiento con su padre, pero le había echo una promesa a Minato y a Kushina también. Tenía rotundamente prohibido faltarle a su puesto como heredera o a la promesa que les hizo a los padres de Naruto.

—Cielos, este lugar a cambiado tantísimo — la voz de Kushina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al ver que no habían personas alrededor, se permitió contestarle.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Ya hay hasta locales que venden esas cosas con pantalla y teclas, creo que de llama teléfono.

—Es un teléfono — la corrigió. Camino a un local que estaba a un lado de ellas y apuntó con su dedo dicho aparato de exhibición que estaba tras el vidrio —. No hace mucho los sacaron. Son toda una novedad.

—Se ven geniales — pegó su rostro al vidrio como si se tratase de una niña pequeña —. Deberías de tener uno, al parecer son muy útiles. Dice que puedes hacer llamadas, mandar mensajes y tomar fotos.

Hinata se acercó a la vitrina para leer el anuncio. Efectivamente decía lo que Kushina había dicho y sonaba demasiado atrayente, y mas aún por su precio. Para hacer todo eso y ser un pequeño aparato, el precio le parecía muy bueno.

—Tal vez compre uno, pero por el momento no. Nuestra prioridad es comprar la ropa — se irguió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dejando a una enfurruñada Kushina de tras.

Caminaron un par de locales más hasta que por fin encontraron un local que les llamó tanto la atención como para entrar. El local estaba casi vacío, de no ser por los trabajadores y claro, por ellas. Una linda chica con sonrisa amable se acerco a Hinata en cuanto la vio entrar.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Ah… — balbuceo Hinata.

—¡Dile que si! ¡Que buscas ropa para entrenar!

—¡S-si! Busco ropa de entrenamiento… —balbuceo avergonzada.

—¡Claro que la tenemos! Acompáñame — la oji azul tomó su mano y la guio por el lugar, el cual tenía mucha ropa y de todo tipo. Hinata supo que ahí encontraría todo lo que iba a necesitar.

La chica le mostró varias prendas, algunas eran muy sosas (las cuales rechazaba por que Kushina decía que esa era lo razón por la que estaban cambiando sus prendas), otras eran DEMASIADO (Si, con mayúscula) reveladoras, las cuales rechazaba por obvias razones (su cara de había convertido en un tomate al sólo imaginarse usando eso) y después le mostró unas que a Kushina le encantaron.

—¡Midetelo! —le pidió Kushina mientras que Hinata no estaba tan segura.

Alargó sus brazos y tomó las prendas que la chica le estaba mostrando.

—¡Excelente elección! Ven, te llevaré a los vestidores — la joven tomo de nuevo la mano de Hinata y la guio hasta los probadores.

Una vez que la dejó sola, Hinata vio de nuevo el atuendo que usaría día a día.

—N-no estoy segura…

—¡Te verás genial! Entra a medírtelo, te buscaré unos zapatos y los traeré — se marchó con rapidez dejando a Hinata con los ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos.

—¡Los zapatos flotaran si…! — No gritó más al darse cuenta de que una señora rechoncha la había escuchado. La señora alzó una ceja y la vio con rareza a lo que Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo —. Dios… —murmuró apenada antes de meterse al vestidor.

Cerró bien la puerta tras de si y después alzó la mirada para verse en aquel gran espejo.

Realmente estaba… mal.

Odiaba los malditos espejos, ellos se encargaban de destruirle más el autoestima.

Paso sus dedos sobre la blanca piel de su rostro. Se comparó con un fantasma, el cual sin duda tenía más color que ella. Sus ojos eran tan raros, tan feos. Parecía estar completamente ciega. Su cuerpo… temía tanto verlo sin esa gran chaqueta y esos pantalones holgados.

Estaba consiente de que sus facciones habían cambiado. Por Dios, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado después de la guerra? Era obvio que iba a cambiar pero, realmente aún no se sentía bonita.

Cuando sintió un picor en sus ojos supo que debía de para de pensar en eso o de lo contrario sus hipidos la delatarían.

Dio un brinco cuando sintió un suave rose en sus talones. Bajo con rapidez su mirada y se percató de que Kushina le había pasado un par de zapatos bajo la puerta.

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la mujer y después se puso manos a la obra.

Se desvistió completamente y alejo a toda costa su mirada del espejo mientras lo hacía. Se puso una blusa sin mangas color lavanda oscuro, se ató el obi color púrpura oscuro, se puso un short color negro, unas calzas negras traslucidas que dejaban ver parte de su muslo y se puso las botas negras que Kushina le había escogido.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, dudo seriamente si verse al espejo o no. Después de unos segundos, lo hizo. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con su reflejo quedó asombrada. ¿Era ella? Realmente… ¿Era ella?

—¿Todo bien ahí? — la voz de la trabajadora del lugar la sacó de su impresión —¿Necesitas algo más?

—N-no, todo esta bien — se apresuró a contestar. Se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta del vestidor para salir de el.

—¡Cielos, que bien te ves! — exclamo la mujer, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

Tras ella, Kushina estaba observando a Hinata con la boca abierta, incrédula y emocionada.

—Naruto-baka, ¡Te sacaste la lotería!

—¿Lo querrás?

—E-este… —miro sobre el hombro de la mujer para ver a Kushina. La pelirroja le asentía con una amplia sonrisa —. Si.

—¡Dile que te lo llevas puesto!

—¿Me lo puedo llevar puesto?

—Ah, claro.

Después de pagar la ropa, fueron a un par de locales más para comprar lo que faltaba y después se fueron del centro comercial.

Mientra caminaban por la aldea, Kushina pudo darse cuenta de que todas las miradas de los aldeanos y aldeanos estaban sobre Hinata. Esta no se daba cuenta de nada, así que seguía caminando sin preocupaciones. Cuando estuvieron lejos de las miradas, Hinata habló.

—¿Ahora que…? — No terminó de hablar pues Kushina le arrebató la bolsa en la que llevaba su vieja ropa, camino a un cesto de basura y la lanzó.

—Deseaba hacer eso — limpio sus manos y después las puso en su cintura mientras Hinata la observaba con impacto.

—E-esta bien… ¿y ahora?

—Ahora te dirigirás a la cita con Naruto y yo me llevare estas bolsas a tu casa — le arrebató las compras.

—¡La verán! —exclamo con miedo mientras miraba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie quien viera unas bolsas flotantes.

—¡No lo harán! Me iré por donde nunca hay gente, no te preocupes —le guiño el ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia el recinto.

—Pe-pero… pensé que ustedes me acompañaría a la cita…

—¡Y lo haremos! ¡Sólo aguanta una media hora sola con el! ¡Iremos a Ichiraku lo más rápido posible!

Hinata quiso decir algo más, pero fue imposible, Kushina ya se había alejado mucho.

Invadida por el miedo y el nerviosismo, quiso correr y no presentarse a la cita. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería hacer el ridículo. Respiro hondamente y sacó el aire retenido. No. No debía de temer. Había echo una promesa, no iba a acobardarse.

Decidida, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ichiraku.

No tardó en llegar y no por que estaba cerca de donde había estado, sino por que casi corrió para llegar ahí. La razón fue simple, comenzó a darse cuenta de las miradas que caían sobre ella. Se sintió tan abochornada, avergonzada y extrañada que terminó semi corriendo hacia su "cita".

Hizo a un lado las cortas cortinas del local y entró ha este para sentarse con rapidez en uno de los asientos. Su respiración era agitada y sudaba un poco. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada por su falta de condición, pero después recordó que era comprensible, hace meses que no entrenaba normalmente ya que ahora sólo estaba viendo y aprendiendo sobre los asuntos de su clan.

Tanta distracción había sido que ni siquiera busco con su mirada a Naruto. En vez de eso, llamó a Teuchi y le pidió un vaso de agua, el cual se tomó de un solo trago.

—¿Hinata?

Tosió al escuchar la voz de Naruto aún lado suyo.

Que bien había comenzado la "cita".

Giro su asiento y volteó a verle apenada y sonrojada.

—¡Na-naruto-kun! No te vi cu-cuando llegue — tuvo intenciones de llevar sus dedos hacia su pecho para jugar con ellos pero no debía de hacerlo. Eso había quedado en el pasado, hace muchísimo que no lo hacía pero sin embargo… lo seguía haciendo cuando estaba con Naruto. Convirtió sus manos en puños y las dejó sobre su regazo.

—Ah, si. Llegaste muy agitada, dattebayo — rasco su cabeza y la miro por un largo tiempo, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa —. Te ves diferente.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo con más fuerza. Había olvidado que iba vestida completamente diferente a como ella se vestía como usualmente lo hacía. Giro sus ojos hacia otra parte que no fueran los profundos ojos de su amado.

—¿A-ah, si?

—Si — musito con los ojos entre cerrados. Después de pensarlo un poco más, sonrió ampliamente y chasqueo los dedos —. ¡Dejaste que tu cabello creciera más!

Hinata pestañeo repetidas veces antes de que una nube cargada de agua se situará encima de ella.

—Si… deje que mi cabello creciera más.

—¡Que genial! ¿Sabes a que me recuerda?

—¿A que? —pregunto desanimada. La había herido un poco el que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de su "cambio de look", el cual, obviamente no había rendido sus frutos.

—Me recuerda al cabello de mamá…

Hinata tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de que alzará su vista abruptamente para verlo con impresión.

—¿Huh?

La vista de Naruto se encontraba gacha pero eso no impedía que una linda sonrisa brotara de sus labios.

—El tono de tu cabello es muy, muy diferente al de mamá, pero es casi igual de largo. ¿Te conté alguna vez de cuando la conocí?

Hinata negó lentamente, interesada en lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

—La conocí en uno de mis entrenamientos. Había perdido el control sobre Kurama y de repente… la vi. Supe enseguida que era mi madre. Ella era tan genial, dattebayo. Lo que más me gustó de su apariencia era su cabello, realmente no me hubiese molestado recibir una docena de insultos más si hubiese tenido ese color de cabello.

Hinata escuchaba con total atención y conforme Naruto hablaba, ella sólo podía sentir calidez en su corazón. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Estoy completamente segura de que tu madre era igual de genial que tu —soltó sin pensar, ocasionando que sus ojos se enancharan. Quiso pensarlo solamente, no decirlo en voz alta.

Naruto, por su parte, la observó sorprendido antes de sonreír cálidamente.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta, pero Kushina había escuchado todo desde afuera del local, ocasionando que sus ojos se abnegaran de lágrimas pero que sus labios se curvaran en una suave y cálida sonrisa. Se le había olvidado decirle a Hinata decirle que fuera más comunicativa y que no se quedará callada en su cita mientras ellos no estaban, pero… al parecer no los necesitaba por el momento.

Hinata volteó hacía otro lado.

—No hay de que — susurró.

—¿Sabes algo? ¡Es muy fácil hablar contigo! Cuando habló con el teme parece ser que nunca me escucha y cuando habló con Sakura-chan parece ignorarme sin siquiera disimularlo, pero tu pones atención a todo lo que te digo — sonrió al puro estilo Uzumaki —. ¡Eres genial!

Sintió una especie de enjambre de mariposas revolotean su interior sin cesar.

—E-este… ¡Tengo algo de hambre! Hay que pedir ya, ¿Te parece?

Olvidando el tema, Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Si! Yo también tengo algo de hambre — sobo su tripa con una expresión de hambruna en su rostro, haciendo reír a Hinata —¡Viejo Teuchi! ¡Dos órdenes de ramen de cerdo, por favor!

Kushina sonrió.

—Suerte, Hinata-chan —soltó aire antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el complejo Hyuga. Chiflaba felizmente con la bolsa de las compras en la mano, olvidando algo muy importante, lo cual era que ella era un fantasma y que la bolsa estaba "flotando".

Un hombre, quien estaba sentado en una banca, observó la bolsa flotante con perplejidad antes de que esta se perdiera por una esquina.

Alzó su mano, observó su botella de sake y después la lanzó lejos.

—Ya no me embriagare más, lo juro.

•

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

•

 ** _N/A:_** _Hoooolaa bellos lectores. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que de maravilla. No me espere que esta idea tuviera tanta aceptación, realmente estoy sorprendida y sobretodo agradecida con ustedes por darle amor a mi historia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, saben que pueden hacerme cualquier preguntita y si les gustó déjenme un bello review. ¡Nos leemos luego, sexys lectores!_

 ** _Respuestas:_**

 **Lilipili:** Espero que después de este capítulo se te siga haciendo entretenida. ¡Saludos!

 **DarkClaw1997:** Trató de que sea lo más divertida posible, el humor no es mi fuerte T.T el capítulo de Even the purest soul está en proceso, prometo que me apurare lo que pueda para subirlo. ¡Saludoos!

 **Blue-Azul-Acero:** Sólo fue humor, no lo hice con la intención de hacer ver a Minato y a Kushina como malos ;-; ¡Saludos!

 **SweHiro:** Nunca lo he leído, pero no estaría de más hacerlo :3 esta idea me vino a la mente sólo porque estaba pensando anticipadamente en algo para el mes de hallowen. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludoos!

 **SofaAcosta:** Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te haya dado risa ya que ese es el propósito. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludoos!

 **Akime Maxwell:** Yo también los amo TuT es una de mis parejas favoritas. Gracias por tus reviews. ¡Saludoos!

 **Carlos Rodríguez1:** Aquí está la continuación :3 espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

 **Perla gd:** Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3 gracias por tu review. ¡Saludos!

 **Monica735:** ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

 **Agualuna:** ¡Graciaaaas! TuT espero que no te haya decepcionado la continuación. ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también lo haya hecho. ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** Aquí está la conti 7u7 espero que haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!


	3. Travesuras

_**• Género:**_ _Romance/Humor._

 _ **• Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Travesuras.**_

* * *

 **Hinata** suspiró ampliamente mientras se dedicaba a contemplar la puesta de sol desde su ventana. Mantenía su mejilla recargada en una de sus manos mientras que sus ojos observaban maravillados y encantados el color del ocaso; un color naranja pálido.

 _Naranja._

 _Naruto-kun._

Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco y sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa al recordar al rubio de ojos azules. Todo parecía tan irreal, pero le agradaba, se sentía como en un cuento de hadas y los cuentos de hadas eran de sus favoritos. Un cuento de hadas donde ella era la princesa y Naruto un valiente príncipe que la rescataba de una hermana sobreprotectora y un padre amargado. Si, ese era su cuento de hadas favorito.

La _"cita"_ que habían tenido hacia unos días fue estupendamente bien. Hablaron de cosas banales, pero Naruto siempre hacía que todo eso pareciera lo más divertido del mundo. Hablaron sobre las geniales misiones que tenía y sobre lo genial que sería cuando Naruto lograra ser Hokage. Toda la tarde fue tan amena y divertida que hasta había olvidado que un clon estaba tomando su lugar como aprendiz de su padre.

Minato y Kushina nunca llegaron a la cita, pero no fue un inconveniente ya que todo había salido bien. Todo era maravilloso, sin embargo, algo que no le gustaba era no verlo tan seguido. Ya se iba a cumplir una semana desde que se miraron y eso la deprimía un poco, pero debía de recordar que él tenía una vida ninja y que ella tenía cosas que hacer también. Ahora era líder de su clan, y tenía que ver por él. Por eso mismo, se había encargado de estudiar todos los escenarios posibles sobre el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Había releído pergaminos, había aprendido unos cuantos jutsus nuevos y había firmado decenas de papeles que su padre no había firmado. Estaba feliz con su desempeño y sabía que el consejo y su padre también lo estaban.

Gracias a todos los cielos ese día había terminado con sus quehaceres y al día siguiente tenía día libre.

—Tal vez pueda visitar a Kurenai-sensei... — susurro pensativa. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, salto asustada al escuchar un fuerte lamento que venía de su costado izquierdo. Llevó rápidamente su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo a su corazón latir como loco —¡Ku-kushina-san!

¿Cuántas veces debía de decirle que no se apareciera así? ¡Le daria un ataque un dia de esos y adiós al Naruhina!

La pelirroja llegó hacia Hinata y la abrazo sorpresivamente sin dejar de llorar. Hinata se impresiono, pero igualmente abrazo a la Uzumaki, sobando con delicadeza su espalda, sin importarle que su camisa se empapara de mocos fantasmales.

—¿Qué le pasa? — le cuestiono con preocupación.

Kushina sorbió su nariz y después despegó su rostro del hombro de Hinata.

—¡Naruto! — exclamó antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

La preocupación de Hinata solo creció al escuchar al nombre del rubio entre los sollozos de Kushina. Sintió miedo y desespero al ver que la pelirroja lloraba sin parar por Naruto. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado, quería saber que era lo que Naruto tenía, pero Kushina no dejaba de balbucear y lloriquear mientras hacia señas extrañas con las manos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? — pregunto con preocupación, sintiéndose algo pálida ante el susto.

Antes de que Kushina respondiera, Minato llego hacia ellas con expresión afligida.

—Naruto ha estado muy triste últimamente. Hoy en la mañana, Kushina fue a verlo a su departamento y lo encontró en las penumbras de su habitación. Pudo notar que estaba decaído y muy triste — explicó, acercándose a Kushina para abrazarla el mismo —. El aún no lo sabe, pero te necesita en su vida lo más pronto posible.

Hinata se alarmó al escucharlo. Odiaba de sobremanera saber que Naruto sufrirá. Si ella podía animarlo entonces lo haría, no importaba cuanto le costara o que tenía que hacer, ella le sacaría al menos una sonrisa al rubio que le había sacado miles de sonrisas a ella.

Asintió hacia los padres de Naruto y sus ojos demostraron determinación.

—No se preocupen, iré de inmediato — sin decir otra palabra, Hinata salió de su habitación para seguidamente salir de la mansión y del recinto Hyuga. Caminó apresuradamente por las concurridas calles de Konoha, saludo con torpeza a los aldeanos que la saludaban con educación en el camino e ignoró al equipo diez, el cual la habia mirado con extrañeza ante su poco común comportamiento. Se sintió culpable al hacer eso, pero debía llegar hacia Naruto lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Llegó al edificio después de unos minutos y no tardó en subir las escaleras que la llevarían hacia la puerta del apartamento del rubio. Justo cuando había elevado su puño para tocar aquella puerta de madera, la realidad la detuvo y la adrenalina se acabó, dejando salir a la verdadera tímida y vergonzosa Hinata.

Bajo su brazo y pegó su puño en su pecho, sintiendo los alocados latidos de su corazón que anunciaba un estallido de angustia. ¿Qué le diría? No podía simplemente llegar, llamar a la puerta y decirle que sus padres la habían enviado para hacerlo feliz.

No, definitivamente eso era algo muy loco y Naruto seguramente la tacharía de demente. De hecho, ni ella se lo creia aun.

Respiro repetidas veces y se dio ánimos internos. Debía de ser valiente y afrontar la realidad, no podía pasar desapercibida la tristeza de Naruto, no más. Ya había huido por su timidez años atrás, no podía seguir dejando a Naruto en una soledad que ella probablemente podría eliminar.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada decidida, tocó la puerta con un poco de fuerza, ignorando en todo momento a su loco e insistente corazón.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse para salir corriendo, el famoso rubio abrió a puerta.

Naruto parpadeó asombrado y su expresión triste cambio a una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa. Esa mueca era lo más lejano a una de las brillantes y hermosas sonrisas que Naruto le regalaba al mundo.

—Oh, Hinata — alzó su mano en forma de saludo y después rascó su nuca — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Kakashi-sensei te envío a hablarme?

Hinata desvió su mirada y evitó por todos los medios el sonrojarse. Respiro profundamente y recordó a Kushina llorando y a Minato con su mirada de súplica. Debía de ser fuerte, debía de dejar su vergüenza enterrada diez metros bajo tierra. Era tiempo de cambiar.

Abrió los ojos y alzó su cabeza para mirar a Naruto con una gentil sonrisa.

—No, Naruto-kun — negó levemente con su cabeza y entrelazo sus manos tras su espalda —. La verdad es que vengo por asuntos personales. Hokage-sama no tiene nada que ver en esto— le explico, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su parte.

—¿Si? — rasco nuevamente su nuca —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hinata quedó hecha piedra.

¿Qué podía hacer por ella? ¡Con un demonio, había olvidado esa parte!

Su rostro comenzó a ponerse pálido y su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse repetidas veces.

—Yo…— miro de un lado a otro — h-hoy es mi día de descanso. Ma-más bien ya terminé de trabajar y pues… — rasco su brazo con insistencia, dejando una marca rojiza sobre su blanca piel — Shino-kun está en una misión y Kiba-kun está ocupado con su clan — y no mentía —. La-las chicas a veces me atosigan mucho, pero aun así las quiero — eso también era cierto —. A-a lo que quiero llegar es que me gustaría pasar este día libre con alguien y me agradaría mucho que fueses tú esa persona.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron grandes, como si esos azules ojos quisieran salirse de las cuencas que los protegían. Hinata pudo ver confusión en sus ojos para después pasar a la incredulidad. Lo miro parpadear varias veces antes de apuntarse a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Conmigo? — preguntó con incredulidad en su voz.

Hinata asintió energéticamente.

—S-si — miro hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ah — rasco su nuca, sintiendo nerviosismo. Generalmente el siempre invitaba a las personas a pasarla con él y no al revés. Era algo totalmente nuevo para él, o más bien no lo era, pues las chicas a las que le interesaba el _"héroe del mundo ninja"_ lo invitaban a muchas partes, incluso a un hotel en una ocasión, pero esa vez era diferente. Una amiga quería pasar su día de descanso con él, especialmente con él. Eso le hizo sentir una calidez en su pecho y un cosquilleo en el estómago que no pudo describir —¿Segura que quieres que sea yo? Tal vez te estás equivocando — Rasco su nuca más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Hinata. Terminó negando con fuerza —¡Y-Yo quiero que seas tú, Naruto-kun!

Naruto se sonrojó inevitablemente y Hinata no pudo darse cuenta debido a que apretaba con fuerza sus ojos mientras estaba cabizbaja.

Hinata pensó que Naruto se negaría y le diría cualquier excusa para no lastimarla directamente con la verdad, la cual era _"tengo mejores cosas que hacer"._ Así que, cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento para después salir corriendo, se quedó pasmada al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

—Me encantaría pasar la tarde contigo, dattebayo — Naruto sonrío zorrunamente, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara.

—¿D-de verdad? — preguntó inconscientemente la Hyuga.

—¡Por supuesto! Será genial, ya lo verás —salió de su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo —. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Podemos ir a entrenar juntos, podemos ir por un helado, incluso podemos ir a la nueva sala de videojuegos que acaban de abrir..

—Ah, Naruto-kun…

—¡Ya se! ¡Podemos hacerle bromas a Tsunade-obaachan!

—Naruto-kun…

—¡Oh podríamos rayar la cara de Shikamaru mientras duerme en el área de entrenamiento!

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Podemos ir al río a darle comida a los patos! ¡O enseñarle jutsus a los patos!

—¡NARUTO!

Naruto volteó con brusquedad hacia la Hyuga, la cual respiraba agitadamente y mantenía la cabeza gacha, aparentemente sonrojada de pies a cabeza. La miró con extrañeza, preguntándole con la mirada que pasaba.

—E-esté… —comenzó a jugar con sus manos, cosa que no hacía desde hace muchos años —. T-tu…t-tu…

—¿Qué pasa? —de repente su rostro mostró tristeza —. ¿Te arrepentiste de pasar la tarde conmigo?

—¡No! — se apresuró a negar dicha pregunta, era obvio que no, por supuesto que no se arrepentía. Quería tanto esa tarde con Naruto, pero no se había percatado de algo hasta que él abrió por completo la puerta, dejando ver toda su figura, la cual… — L-Lo q-que pasa es que…—no pudo, simplemente era vergonzoso y sintió que su virginal mente había sido manchada. Apuntó con su temblorosa mano hacia dicha zona.

Naruto alzó una ceja y bajo la mirada. Tan rápido como lo hizo, lo entendió todo.

Su rostro se sonrojó tanto que se asemejo a Hinata.

Si, el rubio conocido como _"hiperactivo, tonto y distraído"_ había salido a recibir a Hinata nada más y nada menos que con unos calzoncillos que tenían impresos unos kunais. Se tapó dicha zona con ambas manos, como si con eso pudiera tapar lo suficiente.

—¡Vu-vuelvo en un mo-momento! —exclamó avergonzado.

Lo último que Hinata pudo ver fue a Naruto corriendo hacia dentro de su casa.

Suspiro temblorosamente y espero unos minutos hasta que pudo ver a Naruto vistiendo sus ropas de misión. Cerró la puerta de su hogar tras él y sonrió apenado mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Lamento mucho que hayas presenciado eso…

—No pasa nada, Naruto-kun — le susurró aún con la mirada gacha. De inmediato se pudo sentir que el ambiente se volvía pesado y que lo único que estaban haciendo en esos momentos era quedarse parados, sin decir nada.

Hinata sintió un tic en su ojo derecho.

 _"¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?!"_ Lloriqueo internamente mientras miraba de reojo al rubio, el cual observaba su propio calzado.

Más atrás de ellos, concretamente en un arbusto, Minato y Kushina se encontraban escondidos mientras ambos usaban binoculares para ver el espectáculo. Minato veía a su hijo con una gorda gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, mientras que Kushina tenía un aura negra rodeando todo su cuerpo.

—No sé si golpear a Naruto por ser tan despistado o golpear a Hinata por no echarse encima mi hijo — gruño alto —¡Quiero nietos, jod…!—sus gritos gracias a la mano de Minato, la cual tapó los labios de su esposa.

—De todos modos, no creo que ver a un hombre en calzoncillos de kunais sea sexy —murmuro Minato mientras veía con pena a su rubio hijo.

—Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir, Hinata? — finalmente el rubio hablo, tratando de olvidar una de las escenas más vergonzosas que tendría en toda su vida. La primera había sido cuando Sasuke lo besó accidentalmente, porque si, Sasuke lo había besado accidentalmente a él, no al revés.

 _"Al menos debió invitarme a cenar primero el bastardo"_ pensó con un aura morada saliendo de todas partes.

—De-dejaré que tú escojas. De todos modos no es como si tuviera pensado a donde ir —murmuro, aún avergonzada. Le alegraba que al menos el rubio hubiese hablado o de lo contrario no sabía si ella lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Pues… —pensó un poco. Si fuera por él la llevaría a Ichiraku, pero eso era tan predecible. No, esa vez improvisaría y haría que la tarde de Hinata fuera extremadamente divertida. Nada de ramen de por medio, lo prometía. Sonrío radiantemente e hizo que Hinata se sonrojara —. Tengo una idea, dattebayo.

Y su idea fue llevada a cabo, para desgracia de una inocente Hinata que solo se dejó arrastrar por el rubio.

* * *

 **Hinata** miró con duda a la persona a la que estaban a punto de _"dañar"_. Si, a Naruto no se le había ocurrido mejor ocasión para vengarse de esa persona que no hacía más que hacerle travesuras. Hinata sintió lástima por el chiquillo a pesar de lo travieso que era, de echo ese chico le recordaba de cierta manera a Naruto.

Sonrío tiernamente sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así, dattebayo?

Hinata se sobresaltó desde el lugar donde se mantenía en cuclillas. Ladeo su mirada y se sonrojó un poco al ver a Naruto tan cerca de ella. Carraspeó y miró hacia otra dirección.

—M-me acorde de un chiste…—murmuro. Su excusa fue la más pobre y usada de todo el mundo, pero funcionó con Naruto. Después de todo no era conocido como despistado por nada.

—¿Un chiste? —los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron —¿Podrías contarlo? ¡Cuéntalo, cuéntalo!

Hinata miró con angustia al chico que había comenzado a gritar desde su posición de supuesto _"escondite"_. Era más que obvio que si él seguía gritoneado de esa manera la persona a la que estaban siguiendo terminaría por describirlos. Alzó sus palmas y las movió de un lado a otro.

—¡D-de acuerdo! —murmuró. Se había metido en un gran aprieto, ella no sabía nada de chistes. Una vez había contado uno aparentemente chistoso frente a sus compañeros de equipo. Desde ese día, Kiba, Hinata e incluso Kurenai habían jurado el nunca contar un chiste frente a Shino, quien tenía una risa perturbadora y algo incómoda. Desde entonces, su almacén de los chistes estaba completamente vacío. Tuvo que rebuscar bien entre los chistes que alguna vez había contado Kiba para ella, los cuales sinceramente eran pésimos.

Después de un rato pudo recordar uno, el cual no sabía si era bueno o no.

—Este…

¡¿A quién mentía?! ¡El chiste era tan malo que le daba pena contarlo! Pero no había tiempo, debía contarle ese feo chiste que alguna vez Kiba le contó.

—¿P-por qué en el circo las focas si-siempre miran para arriba?

Naruto realmente se lo pensó. Puso su dedo sobre sus barbilla y sus ojos miraron el cielo mientras su garganta soltaba un "Mmmm". Después de unos segundos precio rendirse. Negó con la cabeza y alzó sus hombros, sin llegar a saber por su cuenta el por qué una foca estaba mirando siempre para arriba.

—P-porque… —su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. Tenía que estar preparada para el vergonzoso momento en el que Naruto quedaría en silencio al escuchar el final del absurdo y mal chiste — porque arriba están los f-focos.

La lenta mente de Naruto tardó en procesarlo y entenderlo. Pero, después de unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, dando a entender que efectivamente había comprendido el chiste. Hinata espero que no dijera nada, o que simplemente soltara una risita nerviosa, sin embargo no. El rubio tapó su boca con ambas manos, tratando de que la gran carcajada no saliera de su boca. Al final no pudo contenerse y lo hizo, río como foca retrasada ante el rostro rojo de Hinata.

—¡Eres tan buena contando chistes! —y siguió riendo mientras tomaba con fuerza su estómago y unas cuantas lágrimas de diversión salían de sus orbes azules.

Aunque a Hinata le encantará el sonido de su risa tenía que hacer que parar de reír, o de lo contrario Konohamaru los descubriría. Konohamaru estaba a punto, a casi nada de pasar por ahí y la risa de Naruto era tan escandalosa que le extrañaba el que Konohamaru aún no los descubriera.

Quiso acercarse un poco hacia Naruto para llamarle la atención, sin embargo su movimiento hizo que la cuerda que Naruto mantenía en su mano se deslizaba y que ante dicho acto el bote lleno de lodo que se encontraba arriba del árbol les cayera justamente a ellos, llenándolos completamente de barro y haciendo que la risa de Naruto se terminara.

Frente a ellos pasó Konohamaru, quien silbaba alegremente sin darse cuenta de absolutamente nada.

Una nube gris y pesada se instaló encima de Hinata.

—L-lo lamen...—estaba muy, pero muy apenada con Naruto. Seguro estaría sumamente enojado con ella por haber ocasionado eso, así que se apresuró a pedir disculpas, sin embargo, la risa de Naruto la detuvo. Lo miro con incredulidad mientras el reía con diversión.

—¡Bueno, la próxima vez lo lograremos!

Hinata se sonrojo tenuemente al repasar en su cabeza la frase que Naruto había dicho.

 _Habría próxima vez._

—S-si —miro hacia otro lado, tratando de que su sonrisa no fuese alcanzada por la vista de Naruto.

—Agh, qué desastre — murmuró Naruto mientras se deshacía del lodo que había en su rostro.

Hinata se dio cuenta, así que por inercia llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Naruto, quitando con suavidad los restos de lodo que tapaban sus lindas marcas de bigote.

Naruto abrió los ojos con impresión, pero igualmente dejo que Hinata lo atendiera de esa manera. Nadie nunca había hecho un gesto tan amable hacia él. Observo atento las suaves facciones que Hinata mantenía al llevar a cabo su propósito, todo siendo sumamente cuidadosa.

—Listo...— susurro al verlo más o menos limpio del rostro. Se hizo para atrás y le sonrió con dulzura —. Te ves gracioso lleno de barro, Naruto-kun.

Naruto parpadeó incrédulo antes de desviar la mirada al sentir algo raro en su estómago. No fue incomodidad, sino, todo lo contrario. Fue un sentimiento demasiado nuevo para él así que era raro sentirlo.

—Tú también te ves graciosa, Hinata — rió un poco y decidió olvidar el tema.

Hinata se sonrojo, sin embargo, no se sintió ofendida ni nada por el estilo. Se dejó llevar y también rió un poco.

—Bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

* * *

 **—Hinata-chan** lleno a Naruto de lodo — Kushina rió en voz alta —. Se ven contentos.

Minato a su lado sonrió tenuemente.

—Están contentos —corrigió seguro de sus palabras.

Kushina asintió marcadamente.

* * *

 **Tsunade** sonrió como pocas veces solía sonreír y estiro sus músculos luego de una rejuvenecedora siesta. Camino hacia el balcón de su hogar y recargó sus codos en la balaustrada para admirar el bello paisaje que le regalaba el cielo y la suave brisa que corría esa tarde.

Sin duda era un día muy relajante y feliz, tanto así que incluso podía ver mariposilla volando a su alrededor y un pajarillo cantando en su hombro.

Hacía mucho que no sentía una paz tan envolvedora y una tranquilidad interior.

—Bueno — soltó un suspiro — esta tranquilidad amerita una botella de sake —rió perversamente mientras frotaba sus manos. Tiro de un manotazo al pajarillo que estaba en su hombro y se introdujo nuevamente a su hogar. Rodeo la sala y pasó la cocina para caminar por uno de sus pasillos hasta que finalmente encontró el almacén de sus más sabrosos licores y vinos.

Ansiosamente abrió dicha puerta y al pasar su mirada avellana por la habitación, su sonrisa se quedó congelada.

—Mi... mi... mi... — balbuceaba temblorosamente mientras se introducía a la habitación, sintiendo debilidad en las piernas y en todos sus músculos — ¡MI SAKE! — su grito retumbo por toda su mansión, alertando a dos personas que cargaban consigo dos sacos en sus espaldas.

—¡Corre, Hinata! — le grito Naruto a una asustada Hinata.

 _"¡Porque accedí a esto!"_

—Por qué quieres hacer feliz a Naruto, dattebane — recordó Kushina, quienes estaba flotando justo a un lado de ella junto con Minato, quien veía con resignación a su hijo.

—¡No pensé que hacerle feliz implicaba ser una ladrona! — lloriqueo lágrimas de cocodrilo sin ser escuchada por Naruto, quien corría hacia las afuera de la mansión con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **—¡La** llama de la juventud arde fuertemente en ustedes! — exclamo extasiado el maestro favorito de Lee al ver a los dos jóvenes sudorosos y agitados frente a el —¡Entrenando aun en tiempos de paz para asegurar el futuro de las naciones ninja! —lloro cómicamente mientras daba un salto sobre su silla para caer de manos en la porta brazos de su silla de ruedas.

Naruto sonrió radiantemente sin dejar de respirar con agitación y se apuntó a si mismo con su pulgar.

—¡Por supuesto, dattebayo!

Hinata lo miró con las cejas caídas.

—¿Entrenamiento...?

—¡Entrenamiento de infiltramiento y recuperación! — exclamó antes de que Hinata pudiera decir otra cosa.

 _"¡¿Recuperación?!"_

—¡Eso es fantástico, mis jóvenes pupilos! —voceo al mismo tiempo que hacía flexiones con sus brazos —. Yo opino que no podemos desperdiciar tanta vitalidad — resto un brazo de sus flexiones —¡Hagamos algo extremo para no dejar que la llama de la juventud se apague!

 _"¿Por qué?"_ Lloriqueo Hinata al ver a Naruto entusiasmado ante la idea de Guy.

Después de robar cada botella de licor de la casa de la ex Hokage, habían corrido despavoridos de su hogar y eventualmente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del ex equipo de Guy. Aparentemente aún se reunían a entrenar de vez en cuanto y casualmente llegaron cuando los otros dos integrantes habían finalizado su entrenamiento, dejando a Guy entrenar en soledad como siempre hacían.

Realmente no le hubiese importado encontrarse con el ex maestro de su fallecido primo, incluso se hubiese alegrado de verlo tan feliz y energético, pero ese no era el caso ahora que llevaban consigo dos grandes sacos de botellas de vino y sake. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Tsunade saliera a buscar sus preciadas bebidas y algo le decía que la rubia sospechaba de Naruto.

—¡Tengo una idea! — exclamo alegremente el rubio mientras dejaba la bolsa de sake en el suelo —¡Bajemos por esa colina, Cejotas-sensei!

Los ojos de Guy mostraron un pequeño, pero muy pequeño tinte de temor, sin embargo, él era la bestia de Konoha, no podía acobardarse y menos ante algo tan emocionante y atrevido.

Alzo su pulgar hacia Naruto y sonrió mostrando toda su blanca dentadura.

—¡Hagámoslo!

Naruto hizo un sonido de emoción, pero después se dio la vuelta y miró a Hinata.

—¿Esta bien si...? — callo al verla sonreírle con dulzura.

—Hazlo, Naruto-kun, esperare por ti.

Un fuerte latido retumbó en el pecho de Naruto, confundiéndose ante tal movimiento de su corazón.

 _"Esperare por ti"_

Esa pequeña oración le pareció de lo más curiosa y significativa, pero no sabía el por qué sentía eso.

Naruto le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿No quieres participar?

Hinata negó.

—Me quedaré a cuidar esto —apuntó con su mirada los dos grandes sacos y Naruto asintió.

—¡De acuerdo! — exclamo recuperando su emoción —¡Ya verás que increíble nos veremos! ¿Verdad, Guy-sensei?

—¡Si, Hinata-chan! —le sonrió radiantemente a ella y le mostró el pulgar.

Naruto posicionó a Guy en su lugar y después se ausento un poco para regresar con un gran trozo de madera. Se sentó en dicho trozo y puso ambas manos en la tierra.

—¡En sus marcas! —grito Naruto.

—¡Listos! —grito ahora Guy.

—¡Fuera! —gritaron ambos antes de deslizarse colina abajo.

Naruto enterró sus uñas en la tabla de madera y gritoneo con fuerza al sentir el aire pegando con fuerza en su rostro. Incluso sus cachetes se inflaban ante el aire y sus cortos cabellos dorados se revolvían con el viento. Dificultosamente llevó su mirada hacia Guy, quien estaba igual o peor que él.

Las mejillas del maestro se inflaban, dejando ver las dos hileras de sus dientes mientras que su cabello y hasta cejas se despeinaban con el fuerte viento que producía la gran bajada.

Justo cuando vieron que el final llegaba y que podrían recuperarse sin dificultad de la gran caída, una piedra hizo que la silla de Guy volara por los aires y que Guy saliera disparado hacia los grandes árboles del bosque mientras gritaba con fuerza.

—¡La llama de la juventuuuuuuuuud! —seguido de eso, se escuchó un gran golpe que hizo que los pájaros salieran asustadizos de las copas de los árboles. Tan grande fue el estruendo, que una de las llantas de la silla salió rodando de entre las malezas.

—¡Guy-sensei! — grito aterrorizada la Hyuga, bajando por la colina con sus habilidades ninja o de lo contrario acabaría igual o peor de Guy.

—¡Cejotas-sensei! — grito Naruto una vez que llegó a la superficie plana del bosque.

—¡E-estoy bien! — soltaron el aire cuando escucharon la voz de Guy entre los arbustos.

—¡Dígame dónde está para ayuda...!

—¡No se preocupen, tomaré este accidente como un nuevo reto!

A Hinata y a Naruto les escurrio una gorda gota de sudor tras sus nucas.

—¡¿Esta seguro?! — grito esta vez el rubio.

—¡Por la llama de la juventud que sí!

Naruto y Hinata se miraron resignados y asintieron.

—¡Adiós entonces, Cejotas-sensei! — grito Naruto. Después de eso, volteo hacia Hinata y le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo — ¿Cómo me vi? —pregunto emocionado, como si Guy no estuviera tirado por ahí.

Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Genial, Naruto-kun.

Naruto pestañeó confundido. Sinceramente, espero que la Hyuga le diera un golpe en la cabeza y que lo llamara tonto por lo que acababa de provocar, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, Hinata lo llamo _"genial"_ y le sonrió suavemente.

Sin poder evitarlo, rió con nerviosismo y se rasco su nuca, sintiéndose apenado.

—Gracia...— antes de que pudiera completar su palabra, un aura pesada se instaló en el campo de entrenamiento y unos pasos resonantes hicieron que callara abruptamente y que sintiera un escalofrío en su columna.

—Naruto... — uno poco alejada de ellos se encontraba Tsunade, la cual tenía una pesada aura negra a su alrededor e incluso sus ojos se veían rojos —¡SAKE! — rugió con fuerza, provocando que el rubio y la oji luna soltaran chillidos dignos de niñitas asustadizas.

—¡Corre, Naruto-kun! — grito esta vez Hinata, corriendo colina arriba por su vida junto a Naruto.

Hinata pensó ingenuamente que eso le daría una lección a Naruto y que le regresaría el sake a la sannin, sin embargo, no fue así y tomó nuevamente los dos sacos para correr junto con ellos. ¡Incluso había tomado accidentalmente la rueda de la silla de Guy!

—¡Corre, corre, corre!

* * *

 **Hinata** comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso Naruto no tenía temor? Pues ella sí, y se estaba muriendo de la angustia. Cuando la sannin se enojaba daba muchisimo miedo.

—N-no lo sé... — musito mientras veía a cierta persona frente de ellos —. Yo...

—¡Será divertido, Hinata! —exclamo mientras sostenía un balde que al parecer contenía algo pesado —. Bueno, tal vez no divertido, pero si interesante. Nunca he visto a Orochimaru asustado.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca de Hinata, Kushina y Minato.

—¿De verdad crees que vas a asustarlo con eso, estúpido? —masculló Kushina, siendo escuchada solamente por Minato y Hinata, quienes sonrieron con nerviosismo.

De acuerdo, ninguno de los tres presentes había visto alguna vez a Orochimaru, uno de los tres sannin, sentir temor o algo parecido. Sus facciones siempre eran tan parecidas a las de Sai, las cuales por cierto causaban escalofríos en Hinata, quien aún no se acostumbraba a su amigo. Pero... tratar de causarle miedo a Orochimaru con eso era... simplemente ridículo y descabellado.

—¡Esto es igual de ridículo que el propio Naruto! —exclamó Kushina.

—Vamos, no deberías de insultar tanto al pobre...— le susurró Minato.

Kushina solo rodo los ojos.

Hinata suspiro y cerró los ojos. Luego de pensarlo un rato termino por asentir con resignación, haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

—Bien — se posiciono tras el arbusto y destapó el balde que contenía esa _"cosa"_ que él aseguraba que haría cagarse de miedo a Orochimaru. Volteo la cubeta y dejar que esas _"cosas"_ se deslizaran por la tierra hasta llegar al lugar donde el pelinegro estaba sentado —. Solo espera un momento y veras que susto va a pegar —expresó su emoción con el timbre chillón de su voz. Naruto realmente pensaba que Orochimaru brincaría de la banca en la que estaba sentado y que se iría corriendo a toda velocidad, pero... —¡¿Q-que?!

Hinata volvió a reír con nerviosismo mientras veía hacia el frente.

Naruto había supuesto _"brillantemente"_ que el sannin de las serpientes iba a caer atemorizado con... ¡Serpientes! ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Todo lo contrario a lo que Naruto se imaginó, Orochimaru no pareció asustado, ni se había hecho en los pantalones, sino que hasta se había alegrado de ver a esos animalejos arrastrarse hasta el y lo demostraba abiertamente tomando a las serpientes y dejando que se subieran a su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! Que agradable sorpresa —dijo su característica sonrisa mientras los bichos se deslizaban por su cuerpo —¡Son tan lindas! — acaricio a una mientras reía con las mejillas sonrojadas, perturbando más a los jóvenes que estaban escondidos tras los arbustos.

—B-bueno, al menos ya lo vimos sintiendo ternura... —Hinata expuso todo su malestar al dejar temblar sus extremidades. Eso había sido tan perturbador como cuando escucho a Shino reír por primera vez.

Naruto a su lado tenía la frente morada y los ojos dilatados mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía con miedo.

—¡Va-vámonos! — tomo a Hinata de la mano inconscientemente y la tiró con él para salir corriendo del arbusto que los resguardaba. Todo sin darse cuenta de la mirada confusa de Orochimaru y del sonrojo que le había causado a Hinata.

* * *

 **Después** de la bizarra escena que presenciaron gracias a Orochimaru, Naruto le pidió un favor que ella no supo cómo tomar.

 _"—Se que cocinas delicioso, así que hazme un favor y cocina un platillo sencillo y rápido. Nos vemos aquí en treinta minutos por qué le llevaremos una sorpresa a alguien especial."_

Eso fue lo que le había pedido y tal como se lo pidió, ella lo cumplió. Cocino algo sencillo, rápido y delicioso, así que en cuanto terminó de cocinar fue directamente al punto de encuentro, donde ya la estaba esperando el rubio. Había querido preguntarle sobre que se trataba la nueva travesura, porque si, estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que era una travesura, pero él no la había dejado preguntar nada pues se la llevó arrastrando hasta la torre del Hokage.

Lo supo, la broma era para Kakashi.

Quiso llorar en ese preciso instante.

No iba a negarlo, realmente disfrutaba todo el tiempo que estaba pasando con Naruto y la pura verdad era que si estaba divirtiéndose con todas esas situaciones cómicas y nuevas, pero ya había sido suficiente para ella. Si pasaba algo mal de nuevo, entonces le daria un infarto.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina del Hokage con confianza y despreocupación, como si jamás le hubiesen enseñado a tocar una puerta.

Kakashi no pareció sorprendido, de hecho, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a las intervenciones tan propias de Naruto. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, dejando de firmar un papel que tenía extendido en su escritorio. Tenía demasiado trabajo, ¿Por qué Shikamaru se había ido de vacaciones a última hora?

—¿Qué quieres? — directo al grano, ocasionando que Naruto lo mirara con falsa tristeza.

—Así que ya no tiene tiempo para su alumno favorito —hizo una pose dramática —. Y yo que le traía un regalito...

Ahora sí, Kakashi puso toda su atención en el ninja atolondrado.

—¿Regalito?

Naruto asintió repetidas veces con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ya puedes pasar! — exclamó Naruto mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando pasar a una sonrojada Hinata con un bento en su mano.

Ahora si estaba genuinamente impresionado.

—¿Hinata-chan es mi regalo?

¿Hinata era su regalo? Vaya, que sabía que Hinata era muy bonita y una maravillosa persona, pero... ¿no estaba muy vejete para ella?

Hinata no tardó en ponerse de todos los colores mientras que Naruto negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! Usted es un pervertido. Yo me refiero a esto — tomó el bento de las manos de Hinata y lo puso en el escritorio del Hokage.

Kakashi parpadeo repetidas veces para después sonreír apenado. Ya se había ilusionado...

—¿Comida? ¿Quién la hizo? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por tu apartamento quemado? ¿Hubo algún herido? ¿Me voy a morir atragantado?

—¡Yo no la hice! —gritoneo herido. Si, ya había quemado su apartamento una vez calentando agua, pero solo fue la cocina, no había sido nada grave —Hinata la hizo para usted.

—¿De veras? — pregunto impresionado a la que la joven de cabellos negros asintió aun apenada —. Que gran detalle de tu parte, Hinata-chan, no te hubieses molestado.

Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo.

 _"Por favor, que no sea nada grave, que no sea nada grave..."_ Rezaba internamente.

—Eres un encanto, amo tu comida — destapó el bento, deleitándose con el apetitoso olor que salió de la comida recién hecha —. Oh, ¿dónde deje mis palillos? —se preguntó pensativo y después de unos segundos hizo un gesto de haber recordado sobre el paradero de sus extraviados palillos. Se agachó sobre su silla y Naruto se acercó con rapidez a Hinata para susurrarle algo en el oído.

—Lo tomaremos despistado, haré como que le cuento alguna de mis fantásticas aventuras y tú le quitaras la máscara, después correremos.

—¿Q-que? —quiso protestar, decir que era una completa locura, pero Kakashi volvió a su lugar con sus palillos en la mano.

—Itadakimasu— exclamó Kakashi, listo para comer todo de una manera asombrosamente rápida, pero Naruto se posiciono a su lado y puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Esto me recuerda a la vez que fui a la aldea del arroz, recuerdo haberme atragantado con mi propio palillo al comer rápido. Kakashi-sensei, tenga más cuidado al comer o podrá morir con un palo atravesado en la garganta.

Kakashi hizo una expresión de grima.

—Lo tomare en cuenta —prometió. Volvió su mirada al platillo y antes de que pudiera comenzar a comer, Naruto lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Pero de verdad, Kakashi-sensei.

—Naruto...

—Es enserio, tenga mucho cuidado.

—¡Naruto! — Kakashi sintió como una de sus máscaras se deslizaba por su cara y escucho los sonidos de asombro que Hinata y Naruto soltaron. Sintió nuevamente esa sesión de deslizamiento por su cara, lo sintió unas diez veces más, hasta que finalmente sintió la brisa golpeando libremente en su piel. Tapó con rapidez su rostro.

—¡Corre!

¿Cuántas veces Naruto había gritado eso en ese día?

Hinata tomó las máscaras de Kakashi y se lanzó a correr junto a Naruto mientras ambos tapaban sus orificios nasales, tratando de evitar que chorros de sangre salieran de sus narices.

—¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡NARUTO! — se escuchó el fuerte grito que el Hokage pegó en su despacho.

* * *

 **Ella** definitivamente no era de hacer travesuras, jamás en toda su vida había hecho una travesura de esa gran magnitud, hasta ese perfecto día. Ahora comprendía un poco más a Naruto y deducía el por qué le gustaba hacer travesuras a los demás. Más allá de querer llamar la atención con travesuras existía un sentimiento que se asemejaba un poco al que tenía cuando iba a misiones; adrenalina.

Si. Adrenalina mezclada con miedo y diversión. Era la sensación más divertida que había sentido en toda su vida. Era una sensación tan nueva, una que casi se lamentaba de no haber sentido en sus épocas de niñez. Y es que, ella era una Hyuga, pocas veces podía permitirse jugar a la pelota o a las escondidas. La distinción y la educación era lo que predomino siempre en su triste infancia, pero ya no más. Aunque ella fuese la líder, aunque ahora tenía que ser más cuidadosa que antes, ella seguiría haciendo ese tipo de cosas y que mejor si las cumplía con Naruto.

Ambos pararon en seco frente a un parque lejano, muy lejano, de la torre del Hokage. En cuanto sus pies frenaron las risas comenzaron a brotar del interior de ambos, unas risas tan estruendosas que parecían dos locos prófugos de un manicomio. Pero poco les importo, ellos realmente estaban disfrutando el tiempo que estaban pasando al lado del otro.

Naruto tenía mucho sin hacer esa clase de travesuras, así que se sintió renovado cuando el lodo callo encima de ellos. Si, ese no había sido el plan inicial, pero de todas maneras había sido divertido. Además, jamás había hecho travesuras con compañía y que Hinata fuera la suya lo hacía mucho más entretenido. Si, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Hinata.

—¿Viste la cara de Kakashi-sensei? ¡No se lo espero jamás! — exclamó riendo con fuerza.

Hinata asintió sin dejar reír.

—Y-y el grito de Tsunade-sama —se arqueó hacia el frente mientras reía con fuerza.

—¡Y al cejotas volando por los cielos!

Mientras que los dos chicos reían con fuerza, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de ciertas personas frente a ellos.

—¡Aun no supero la cara de Kakashi-sensei! — rio con fuerza al recordarlo.

Hinata frente a él se puso pálida y una expresión de terror se adueñó de sus facciones.

—¡Si! ¡Justo esa cara hizo, Hinata! — volvió a reír con fuerza, dejando que unas lagrimillas escaparan por sus ojos. Le dolía el estómago y si no se detenía de reír podría mearse encima. Se enderezó mientras que su risa disminuía poco a poco. Limpio sus lágrimas y miro a Hinata con una radiante sonrisa. Su sonrisa fue cambiada a una expresión de incomprensión al ver que Hinata no dejaba de estar con esa cara tan rara— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiono confuso.

—Na-naruto-kun...

Estuvo a punto de responder a su llamado, pero un fuerte apretón en su hombro hizo que quedara mudo.

Todos las víctimas de sus bromas estaban detrás de él, ¿cierto?

Dio un brinco y se dio la vuelta para quedar justo a un lado de Hinata, observando con auténtico terror a Tsunade, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Guy e Orochimaru.

Tomó con fuerza el brazo de Hinata, pensando en correr fuera de la idea si era necesario, pero Tsunade se interpuso de inmediato en su camino, haciendo que sudara frío y que se aferrara más al brazo de su amiga.

—O-obaachan...

—Mocoso impertinente, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ROBAR MI EXQUISITO SAKE?! — le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —grito con preocupación la Hyuga, poniéndose de cuclillas frente al rubio.

—¡¿Como te atreviste a robar mis máscaras?! ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir deseas? Además, son las únicas que tengo.

—Eso explica por qué trae unas bragas en la cara —susurro Konohamaru mientras lo veía analíticamente.

Al salir de la torre había hecho que varias señoras y señores se desangraron por la nariz, aumentando el número de enfermos en el hospital, así que queriendo evitar a toda cosa que su super belleza siguiera lastimando a más personas, tomó lo primero que vio tendido en un tendal para ponérselo en la cara, lo cual fue: unas bragas rosas con puntos blancos.

—¡Claro que no es por eso, mi querido Konohamaru! — en la espalda de Kakashi se encontraba montado su eterno rival, Guy. Quien, a falta de la rueda de su silla, había optado por arrastrarse por la aldea debido a las recientes heridas que tuvo al salir volando por los aires. Kakashi afortunadamente lo encontró y lo subió en su espalda para ir en busca de Naruto —. Lo que pasa es que Kakashi, mi eterno rival, es un gran pervertido.

—¡Guy! No digas esas cosas frente a Konohamaru, menos frente a Hinata-chan... — antes de que Kakashi pudiese decir más, la voz escabrosa y rara de Orochimaru se hizo presente.

—Agradezco que Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan hayan soltado esas serpientes para mí, pero ahora necesito que me ayuden a mantenerlas — dio un paso al frente, asustando a todos los presentes por traer enredadas en todo su cuerpo a las incontables serpientes.

—¡Yo quiero mi rueda!

—Yo... — Konohamaru divago un poco antes de alzar los hombros —. Yo estoy aquí porque no tengo nada más que hacer, Naruto-niichan.

—¡Eres un irresponsable! Mira que hacer que Hinata-chan participe en tus jueguitos —volvió a regañar la sannin, haciendo que Naruto bajara la mirada entristecido.

—Si, solo eres una mala influencia, Naruto — dijo esta vez Kakashi, quien nadie a excepción de Naruto pudo tomar enserio debido a las bragas en su cara.

—Ya me imagino a Hinata-neechan rayando las caras de los Hokages por tu culpa —dijo esta vez Konohamaru, llevando ambos brazos hasta su nuca mientras trataba de imaginarse con más detalle a la Hyuga haciendo esa barbaridad.

—Yo solo quiero mi ruedaaaa —canturreo Guy.

—Y yo la manutención de mis serpientes — dijo un sonriente Orochimaru —. Esta de aquí se llama pelusita y...

—¡Veremos los nombres de tus serpientes después! —sentencio Tsunade —. Deberías de estar muy avergonzado de tu comportamiento, y más cuando estás dañando la mente de Hinata-chan —dijo con voz seria, logrando que efectivamente Naruto se sintiera avergonzado.

Tal vez ellos tenían razón y él era una mala influencia para alguien tan correcta y buena persona como lo era Hinata. Nunca debió de haberla obligado a hacer travesuras con alguien como él. Seguramente ahora estaba enojada con él por haber hecho que los regañaran por su culpa.

Iba a disculparse con todos y entregar las botellas de sake, la rueda e incluso una manutención para las serpientes, pero Hinata hizo algo que lo dejó completamente helado.

La Hyuga se levantó del lado de Naruto y su rostro solo demostró... ¿enfado?

—¡Dejen de culpar a Naruto-kun! —exclamó con fuerza, dejando mudos a los presentes —. El solo quiso darme una tarde divertida, y lo logró. ¡Me divertí mucho y volvería hacer estas travesuras con el! —todos hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa al oír a la Hyuga decir esas palabras —. Está a sido la mejor tarde de mi vida —esas palabras fueron dirigidas a Naruto, quien solo miraba con impresión a la Hyuga mientras sentía calidez en su pecho. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella había extendido su mano hacia él mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Dudo un poco en si tomar su mano o no, pero al ver la calidez de sus ojos y al recordar las palabras que la había dedicado hace unos momentos, termino por aceptar su mano y su suave contacto.

—Ahora tendrán que preocuparse por dos personas traviesas —les sonrió abiertamente a todos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto al rubio, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos.

—¡HEMOS PERDIDO A HINATA-CHAN! — lloriqueo Guy en la espalda de su amigo, tomando un poco de la parte trasera de su camisa para sonar ruidosamente sus mocos.

—Bueno, Naruto siempre a tenido demasiada influencia en las personas que lo rodean — dijo Kakashi mientras se alzaba de hombros.

—Pero... la manutención —murmuró Orochimaru. Parpadeo y ladeo su rostro, topándose con el perfil sonriente de su ex compañera —. ¿Por qué sonríes así, Tsunade? Tu sonrisa da miedo.

Los demás presentes lo miraron con una gota de sudor deslizándose por sus nucas.

 _"Miren quien habla..."_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sabía que ella era la indicada —susurro mientras sonreía tiernamente hacia el cielo.

Los demás solo miraron confusos a la ex Hokage, sin saber que más temprano que tarde sabrían el significado de sus importantes palabras.

* * *

 **Los** dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por las vacías calles de Konoha. La noche había caído sobre la aldea y Naruto se ofreció tímidamente en llevar a Hinata hasta su casa y ella con gusto termino aceptando.

Naruto se mantuvo serio en todo el camino, preocupando profundamente a la Hyuga. ¿Se habría molestado por lo que había dicho? ¿Había hecho algo que no le agrado? Esperaba que no, pues no quería ser una molestia para él.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre su repentino cambio de humor, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida.

—Muchas gracias por defenderme —murmuró sin verla —. Yo... lamento en haberte metido en problemas. Creo que al final de todo sí soy una mala influencia para ti — paró de hablar cuando sintió a Hinata detenerse en medio del camino. Él también se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies para captar con su mirada el rostro de seriedad que portaba Hinata.

—Se lo que piensas. Sé que estás pensando en que yo solo dije todo aquello para ayudarte, pero la verdad es que no. No solo lo dije por eso, Naruto-kun.

Naruto la miró con impresión.

—Hinata...

—De verdad fue un día genial y me encantaría poder repetirlo una y otra vez, pero siempre contigo — le había costado decirlo sin sonrojarse, pero lo había logrado. Bueno, si se había sonrojado, pero no para asemejarse a un tomate maduro —. Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y su corazón golpeteo fuertemente contra su pecho.

 _"Gracias, Naruto-kun."_

¿Era el o ese _"gracias"_ había estado cargado de muchos sentimientos que el en ese momento no fue capaz de entender?

* * *

 ** __** ** _Continuará_** ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Por fin, después de mil años vuelvo a actualizar esta historia. Perdon por tardar tanto:( el bloqueo de escritora me molesta muy seguido, pero tratare de que no vuelva a pasar. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** Agualuna, MiniYo95, Ememoho, hpividente, Guest, Akime Maxwell, Guest, Guest. _

_Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía._


	4. Festival de Hanami: Parte 1

_**[Capítulo 4]**_

 **•** **Género:** Romance/Humor.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

* * *

 ** _Parte uno._**

 ** _Festival de Hanami._**

* * *

 **Papeleo** , papeleo y más papeleo.

Eso era en lo único que Hinata podía pensar en todo el día.

Ah, no; también podía pensar en firmas, dolor de trasero y mucha somnolencia. Si, eso era en lo que pensaba a cada minuto del día. Sin embargo, a veces se daba la libertad de pensar en algo más por algunos minutos, y eso era; en Naruto.

Admitía que lo pensaba menos ahora que era líder de su clan, pero eso no significaba que los sentimientos que sentía al recordarlo no fueran igual de intensos que siempre. Pensar solo en su nombre hacia que su estómago comenzara a revolotear felizmente.

Ella quisiera ocupar más su mente con el recuerdo de su amado rubio, pero desgraciadamente, el trabajo a penas y la dejaba respirar a gusto.

Recordó con tristeza el hecho de que tenía casi una semana sin ver al Uzumaki. Había convivido un poco más después del incidente del día de las bromas, incluso comieron un par de veces en Ichiraku, pero aún no avanzaba en su principal propósito y es que; era imposible avanzar si el trabajo la carcomía hasta el punto de que ni siquiera veía a su hermana con regularidad, y eso que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Toda la situación la agotaba, pero no se quejaría públicamente, tampoco se haría para atrás, por que era su deber cumplir con su clan, y era un anhelo propio el encontrar finalmente algo para poder romper el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Tanto era su apuro por conseguir mejorías respecto al tema, que había renunciado a sus dos días de descanso y…

Dio un grito ahogado y llevó sus mano hasta su agitado pecho

—¡Ku-kushina-san! — su tono de voz tenía un tinte de reproche — ¿Podría dejar de hacer eso? Lo hemos discutido muchas veces… —su tono se suavizó conforme hablaba.

Kushina sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes mientras rascaba con pena su nuca fantasmal.

—Lo siento, Hinata-chan. Es que, realmente se me dificulta usar una puerta. Alguien podría ver la puerta abriéndose sola y entonces pensarían que la mansión está embrujada y traerían a un exorcista. ¡Los exorcistas dan miedo, dattebane!

Hinata suspiro.

—De acuerdo, Kushina-san. Al menos, asegúrese de no aparecer entre mi escritorio cuando entre, por favor —pidió casi suplicante, mirando el torso de la pelirroja partido a la mitad por su escritorio de madera.

Kushina río nerviosamente y retrocedió, mostrando su cuerpo completo.

—¡No hay problema, Hinata-chan!

Hinata sonrió dulcemente y asintió a la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde está Minato-san?

—¡Eso no importa! —se apresuró a contestar arrebatadamente, haciendo que Hinata la mirara con extrañeza e impacto. Kushina aclaró su garganta y se puso recta —. Vengo a informarte algo, ya que tú no sales de tu cueva ni siquiera para que te caliente el sol.

—Lo que pa-pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo, Kushina…

—¡Alto! —exclamó fuerte, provocando que Hinata se hundiera en el respaldo de su silla —. Antes de que me cuentes lo muy ocupada que estás, déjame informarte sobre lo qué pasa en el mundo exterior desde que tú no sales.

Una gota rodó sobre la cíen de Hinata.

—N-no exagere…

—Primero —dijo, ignorando a Hinata mientras alzaba un dedo —, Kiba empezó a salir con alguien.

Hinata abrió su boca en una enorme "o".

—… y es una entrenadora de gatos.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-que?!

—¡Y eso no es todo, mi estimada señora! —anunció con voz de comerciante — ¡Ino dejó las coqueterías para comenzar una relación formal con Sai, el rarito-paliducho-copia-barata de Sasuke el emo!

—¡Ku-kushina-san!

—¡Shikamaru el perezoso se acaba de comprometer con la hermana machorra del Kazekage!

—¡D-deje de s-ser tan de-despectiva con mis amigos!

—¡Y Rock Lee, el que tiene gusanos en lugar de cejas, acaba de declararle su amor a la chica loca de las armas!

—¡Tenten no está loca! Solo es un poco…—susurro lo último, sin tener las palabras correctas para describir a su amiga, a la cual recordó practicando tiro al blanco con el trasero de Guy-sensei —…se e-excita demasiado con las armas…

—¡También está nuestro querido gordito, Chouji! Quien ahora sale con una morenaza, la señorita Karui.

Hinata suspiro derrotada y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante! —fingió un redoble de tambores con su boca y dedos —¡Estás más solterona que tú tía!

Una nube negra se posó sobre la cabeza de Hinata antes de dejarla caer con rudeza sobre el escritorio.

—¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto, Kushina-san? —preguntó con un tinte sombrío, sin levantar aún su cabeza.

—¡Estaba esperando esa pregunta! —exclamó entusiasmada, sentándose sobre el escritorio de la deprimida líder del clan. Cruzó sus piernas y enderezó su espalda —. Mañana es un gran día. Los pajaritos cantarán alegremente, el sol resplandecerá alegremente y el festival de Hanami —canturreó alegremente.

—…¿Y?

Kushina frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No entiendes? ¡Mañana es un día perfecto para pasarla con Naruto!

Hinata alzó su cabeza para verla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Te-tengo mucho trabajo…—sollozo.

—¡Un cuerno el trabajo! —la tomó de los hombros para zangolotearla —. Es un día hermoso, romántico y perfecto. ¡No vas a desperdiciarlo por preferir tener entumido el trasero!

—¡Mi trasero está bien!—chillo avergonzada.

—Mira, Hinata —puso una mirada seria — Naruto-kun tiene muchas fans, las cuales no desaprovecharán la oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos por él en un día tan bello como lo es mañana.

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho y un repentino malestar emocional, uno llamado; celos.

Trago saliva con rudeza.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la mayor, alzando una ceja.

Imaginar a Naruto rodeado de chicas lindas mientras estas les ofrecían sus regalos, cartas y confesiones hizo que un nudo creciera en su garganta. Apretó con fuerza el papel que estaba leyendo hacia unos minutos y frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo haré!

—¡Así se habla!

* * *

 **Naruto** se sobresaltó sobre la banca del parque al ver a Hinata caminando por la calle con dos bolsas de mercado en sus manos. Ambas se veían pesadas, aún que Hinata no demostrara ningún esfuerzo en cargarlas.

No supo por qué razón, pero su corazón latió un poco más deprisa y una linda sensación de tibieza se instaló en su estómago. Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del banco para alzar la mano y sacudirla energéticamente hacia la peli azulada.

—¡Hinata!

Hinata pareció haber salido de sus pensamientos cuando alzó la vista y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hola, Naruto-kun —saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal, Hinata? —sonrió zorrunamente —¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó curioso.

Hinata hizo un sonidito y después bajó su cabeza para ver las bolsas que llevaba.

—Ah, ¿Esto? Son ingredientes —sonrió dulcemente, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Huh, ¿cocinarás algo? —preguntó, mientras en su interior babeaba ante la idea de una comida preparada por Hinata. Para él, Hinata era una de las mejores cocineras que había conocido junto al viejo Teuchi.

Hinata asintió.

—Si, ya sabes, para mañana —sus ojos se pasearon con incomodidad, tratando de evitar la profunda mirada azul de Naruto.

—¿Para mañana?—repitió en una pregunta, curioso.

—S-si —comenzó a jugar con la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies —. Ya sabes, es el festival de Hanami.

Naruto parpadeó y después cayó en cuenta sobre la fecha. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? Sería el festival de cerezos y se había olvidado completamente de aquello. Quiso darse una palmada en el rostro, pero nuevamente cayó en cuenta sobre algo. Hinata iría al festival, pero ¿con quien? Pensó un poco y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago. ¿Acaso… tendría una cita?

Sonrió temblorosamente.

—Cierto, el festival —trago saliva y agachó la cabeza —. Y dime, ¿con quien iras?

—Pues iré yo sola —sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su fino cuello. _«¡Odio sentirme tan nerviosa! Tranquila, Hinata, trata de no sonrojarte como un tomate. ¡No lo arruines, por el amor a kami!»_

—¿Sola? —olvido el malestar que hace unos segundos estaba sintiendo para mirar a Hinata con incredulidad —¿Veras los cerezos tu sola?

Hinata asintió débilmente.

—Creo que todos tienen planes y yo no quisiera arruinárselos. No creo que sea tan malo, después de todo.

—Vamos, no puedes ir a un festival sola — negó con la cabeza —. Si quieres… puedo ir contigo.

—¿D-de verdad? — _«¡Bingo!»_

—¡Claro! —sonrió ampliamente —. Me encantaría ir contigo.

Hinata de sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

 _«¿Qué haces? ¡No lo arruines con tu estado parecido a un tomate!»_

—Entonces…

—¿Podría invitar a Sakura-chan? Ella tampoco hará nada y creo que sería genial que estuviera con nosotros. Me encantaría estar con ella mañana — sonrió mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz, sin ser consciente de que algo dentro de Hinata se rompió a trozos.

Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y una tímida sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—Claro, Naruto-kun.

—¡Genial! —sonrió más radiantemente —. Pasaré por ti junto a Sakura-chan a las diez de la mañana.

—¡Si! —exclamó "animadamente", siendo demasiado convincente para el despistado de Naruto, o tal vez era que Hinata siempre sabía ocultar bien algunas de sus emociones —¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Adiós! —se despidió energéticamente antes de retomar su camino con una amplia sonrisa hacia el rubio.

Hinata caminó lo más rápido posible al recinto, todo sin dejar de sonreír amablemente a las personas que la saludaban respetuosamente. Entró a la mansión, saludó a Kô e incluso a su abuelo para después entrar a la cocina de la mansión. Antes pidió a las cocineras que la dejaran cocinar sola y que se tomaran un pequeño descanso. Ellas agradecieron con sonrisas enormes y un respetuoso; "Si, Hinata-sama." Hinata les sonrió y cerró bien la puerta corrediza de la cocina. Dejó las bolsas sobre la barra de madera, sacó todo su contenido y comenzó a picar la verdura para después…

Soltó el cuchillo y suspiró hondamente.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros temblorosos y perdió la fuerza de sus piernas, cayendo lentamente hacia el piso.

—Hinata-chan…

—Kushina-san —su voz estaba quebrada —, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente sobre sus mejillas ante la mirada desesperada de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Levantarse** esa mañana fue más difícil que nunca, y eso que pensó que levantarse para ir a trabajar era pesado. Se duchó como una autónoma y lo mismo hizo al alistarse para salir. Se puso un short negro, algo corto para su gusto pero eso fue lo que Hanabi le dijo que se pusiera a enterarse de que su hermana iría de picnic ese día. Se vistió con una blusa en cuello v color lila y agarró su largo cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Por último se calzó unas lindas sandalias y después salió a la cocina para verificar que nada faltaba en el canasto.

—La manta, el té helado, los platos, la comida…

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¡Buenos días, Kushina-san! —saludó amistosamente la Hyuga mayor sin despegar su vista del interior de la canasta mientras removía ligeramente las cosas.

Kushina se removió incómoda.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó vacilante.

—Perfectamente, ¿y usted?

Realmente parecía estarlo, parecía que el día anterior no había estado arrodillada en el suelo tirando amargas lágrimas por lo que su tonto hijo había dicho. Parecía como si realmente no le doliera nada de lo que Naruto había insinuado.

—Hinata, sobre lo qué pasó ayer…

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Minato-san? No lo mire ayer.

—No te preocupes por él, está perfectamente bien. La verdadera pregunta aquí es; ¿Tú estás bien?

—¿De que habla, Kushina-san? Estoy perfectamente —sonrió dulcemente antes de llevarse un vaso de agua hacia la boca, tratando con eso que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera —. Ya son las nueve cincuenta y cinco, seguramente no tardan en buscarme así que…—había tomado la canasta para salir de la cocina y esperar a sus amigos afuera, sin embargo, Kushina la tomó por el brazo con firmeza —¿Kushina-san?

—¿Podrías dejar de actuar de esa manera? Es irritante y confuso verte tan tranquila.

—¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar? Estoy bien, no necesito estar intranquila o triste.

—¡Estás fingiendo y eso es aún más dañino que llorar y desahogarte por días! Deja de torturarte diciéndote que no sientes nada, aparentando no sentir nada, a más que obvio que sientes algo y…

—Kushina-san —interrumpió bruscamente, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. Sus ojos estaban sombríos y su semblante era serio —. Estoy perfectamente bien, no se preocupe por mi —se soltó suavemente del agarre de la mujer y después continuó caminando hasta la salida de la mansión.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que dos personas se aparecieran frente a ella con grandes sonrisas.

—¡Buen día, Hinata-chan! —exclamó alegremente la peli rosa.

No podía odiarla. Amaba a su amiga.

—¿Lista para el mejor picnic de Hanami? ¡Dattebayo!

Y no podía sentirse herida con el, ya que ella no era la gran cosa para una persona tan maravillosa como él. Merecía algo más que ella.

Sus labios temblorosos se transformaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buen día, Naruto-kun y Sakura-san!

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente en su dirección.

El trío de chicos comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del recinto Hyuga. El Uzumaki y la Haruno miraban con impacto a los habitantes del Clan, quienes agachaban la cabeza respetuosamente al ver a Hinata para darle los buenos días. Algunos de los Hyuga los pasaban de largo a ellos y se centraban en su líder para desearle un buen día y para decirle lo linda que se veía ese día. Todos eran amables y respetuosos con Hinata y ella les devolvía el gesto con infinita dulzura y amabilidad, logrando fascinar al rubio y enternecer a Sakura.

Mientras los dos chicos se mantenían unos pasos delante de ella, pudo notar con tristeza lo mucho que parecían ser el uno para el otro. Sus personalidades destacaban entre las demás, ambos eran fuertes, amables y hermosos. Eran la pareja perfecta. ¡Incluso el tono de sus cabellos parecían haberse creado para el otro!

En cambio ella…

Pálida, ojos insípidos, cabello sin chiste y demasiado bajita.

Naruto era el sol mismo mientras que Sakura era una belleza exótica.

Sakura tenía el cabello de un tono rosado llamativo, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y el tono de su piel era el justo. Tenía cada curva donde debía de estar y su altura era perfecta.

Miró la espalda de ambos y suspiro; ellos encajaban perfectamente.

—Miren, ese lugar está solo y es muy lindo —apuntó Sakura hacia un enorme árbol de cerezos que estaba alejado de los demás —. Corramos antes de que ganen ese lugar —anunció antes de salir corriendo hacia el árbol seguido de un entusiasmado Naruto.

Hinata caminó lentamente, sin querer llegar al árbol nunca.

Por un momento pensó en dejarles la canasta para volver a su casa con la excusa de un dolor de estómago o algo parecido, pero no pudo, pues Sakura volteó hacia ella junto a Naruto. Ambos le sonreían y esperaban su llegada.

Mordió su labio y apresuró su paso.

—Te ayudó, Hinata-chan —Sakura sacó de la canasta la manta y después sacó otra que ella llevaba en la suya —. Listo, ahora saquemos lo demás. Oye tú, ayuda tan siquiera. Deja de ser tan pasota.

—¿A quien le dices pasota? —masculló el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados antes de comenzar a ayudar con la comida y los cubiertos. Desde que miro a Hinata saliendo de la mansión, se había quedado boquiabierto. Ya había visto a Hinata sin su grande chamarra, de hecho, había caído en cuenta sobre su nuevo atuendo hacía unas semanas, pero aún no se acostumbraba a verla tan…¿desvestida? Sus mejillas se calentaron. Hinata era una chica sumamente atractiva y muy linda en su forma de ser… esperen ¿por qué pensaba en eso?

 _ **«¿Será que intentas explicarte el por qué intentas evadirla? ¿No es obvio que la Hyuga te pone incómodo por el simple hecho de estar como quiere?»**_

 _ **«¡Cá-callate, zorro pervertido!»**_

 ** _«Y aún tienes el descaro de llamarme pervertido a mí, imbécil.»_**

Salió de sus peleas internas con Kurama al escuchar la voz de Sakura dirigiéndose hacia Hinata.

—Oye, Hinata-chan — llamó sin dejar de ordenar todo en su sitio — ¿Cómo te va en tu puesto como líder? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, así que no me has contado nada de tu nueva vida.

Hinata alzó débilmente los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa hacia la peli rosa mientras también se dedicaba a verter té helado en los vasos.

—Admito que es muy cansado, pero estoy muy feliz.

—¡Me alegro mucho! Ya quiero ver el momento en el que puedas cumplir uno de tus mayores sueños. Neji sin duda estaría muy orgulloso de ti. — Sakura sonrió radiante, aceptando el vaso de té que Hinata le ofrecía.

 _«Es imposible odiarla. Ella es maravillosa.»_

—Gracias, Sakura-san.

—¡No hay de que! —río animadamente —. Espero que cuando Naruto sea Hokage, puedas ayudarlo a ser tan eficaz y responsable como tu.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy eficaz?

—No como Hinata.

—¡Soy muy eficaz!

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que conozcas el significado de la palabra eficaz.

—¡Sakura-chan, retira lo dicho!

Mientras que el par de amigos se enfrascaban en una pequeña riña, Hinata solo se dedicó a observarlos con gotas de sudor recorriendo su nuca. Reconoció que desde que los conocía, no podían dejar cinco minutos sin pelear. Siempre era lo mismo, aún que gracias al cielo ya se controlaban un poco en las misiones.

Soltó un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su té helado.

Por un minuto se replanteó la idea de dejarlos solos con alguna excusa tonta, pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar su plan, llegó una bola de pelo hasta ella que le hizo soltar un gritito al sentir a dicha bola encima suyo.

—¡A-akamaru! —nombró risueña, sintiendo la lengua del can paseándose por su mejilla mientras que la cola de este se movía con fervor —¿Qué haces aquí, chico? ¿Dónde está Kiba-kun?

Akamaru ladró en respuesta y Hinata alzó la mirada para ver a su amigo caminando hacia ellos junto a Shino y una chica que no conocía.

—¡Hinata! — Kiba alzó la mano en forma de saludo, pero su mano quedó congelada al ver a dos personas más junto a su compañera de equipo. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad al ver de quienes se trataban — ¿Estas haciendo mal tercio?

Hinata apretó sus labios, pero poco después esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—¿Mal tercio? —reiteró el rubio con confusión.

—¿Podrías ser menos imbécil, Kiba?

Kiba ignoró a Shino, pues no entendió a lo que se refería y después se dirigió a los integrantes del equipo siete.

—¡Hola! ¿Por qué no nos dijeron sobre su picnic? Podrían haber invitado, ¿Saben?

—Fue mi culpa, Kiba-kun. Pensé que estarían ocupados así que no quise molestarlos.

—¿Ocupados? —preguntó extrañado —¿Con que?

La chica que venía con ellos carraspeó débilmente hacia el castaño.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba — Kiba tomó la mano de la chica e hizo que diera un paso enfrente —. Ella es Tsubaki*, mi novia.

Las bocas de la Haruno y el Uzumaki se fueron literalmente para el suelo mientras veían con los ojos desencajados a Kiba.

—¿No-no-no-novia? —tartamudeó Naruto.

Kiba asintió energéticamente con una gran sonrisa.

—El rubio se llama Naruto, ella se llama Sakura y aquella es mi mejor amiga, Hinata.

La castaña sonrió amablemente e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Mucho gusto.

Todos respondieron de igual manera.

—¿Por qué no se quedan? —cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa la Hyuga:

Kushina, quien veía todo desde arriba del gran árbol de cerezos con unos binoculares, frunció el ceño y bufo.

—¿Qué haces? Se supone… que solo debían ser Naruto y Hinata. ¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que hacer que se marchen para que dejen a solas a estos dos cabezas huecas!

—¡Pudiste invitarnos desde antes! Pero, esta bien, nos quedaremos —dijo indignado el Inuzuka mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Tsubaki, quien dejó la canasta que llevaban consigo. Shino se sentó a un lado de estos y Akamaru se hecho sobre el fresco pasto.

El grupo de amigos se dedicó a conversar y comer animadamente sobre las misiones que últimamente les dejaba su Hokage y sobre sus compañeros de generación. Hablaron sobre el repentino compromiso de Shikamaru y los nuevos noviazgos de la aldea. Un tema incómodo si se lo preguntaban a Hinata.

—Los únicos solteros que quedan son ustedes —río Kiba mientras los apuntaba con el dedo —. Deben de apresurarse, se hacen viejos.

—Calla. Solo te crees demasiado por qué conseguiste una linda chica. Solo fue un golpe de suerte, Kiba —masculló molesta la Haruno, mientras que Kiba la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Tsubaki la miraba alagada.

—Tsk, tonterías.

Naruto reía divertido al ver a sus amigos discutir mientras que Hinata sonreía tenuemente. El grupo de jóvenes se dispuso a comer y charlar amenamente, pero inesperadamente llegaron más de sus amigos.

—¡Yosh! ¿Disfrutando de este maravilloso día? —Lee llego junto con Tenten, quien sonreía abiertamente mientras sostenía una canasta.

—¡Ey, cejotas! — Naruto saludó animadamente a ambos.

—¡Miren nada mas! Otra pareja de novios, ¡Lo cual me recuerda que aquí hay cuatro solterones!

—¡A-aun no somos novios, Kiba! —exclamó avergonzadamente la castaña, provocando que Lee se entusiasmara con ese "aun" y que brincoteara y parloteaba sobre la llama del amor.

—Al menos ustedes ya están en proceso de un noviazgo, no como aquí mis compañeros —los miró de soslayo y burla antes de que un tremendo golpe aterrizara sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

—¡Eres un engreído! No sé cómo es que Tsubaki-san pudo fijarse en ti, ¡solo es suerte! —le gritó con furia la Haruno.

Hinata solo miró a Kiba con pena mientras que Tsubaki trataba de traer a la conciencia a su problemático novio. Esperaba que Tsubaki pudiese acostumbrarse pronto a los golpes descomunales que Sakura acostumbraba a dar a todo el mundo. De hecho, a ella era la única persona a la que jamás había golpeado y eso la aliviaba ya que esos golpes se veían muy dolorosos.

—Ey, chicos — todos dirigieron su atención hacia la perezosa voz que los saludaba —. Que coincidencia.

Hinata supo en ese momento que esa realmente era todo menos una cita con Naruto.

Suspiro decaída.

—¡Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ka..ka..¿Kasui? —nombró con duda el Uzumaki.

—Karui, idiota —gruñó la morena hacía el rubio, quien solo se encogió sobre su lugar, aún temiéndole a esa chica golpeadora.

—Hola chicos. ¿Qué trajeron de comer? Muero de hambre —preguntó Chouji, caminando y sobando su voluptuosa barriga.

—Siempre mueres de hambre —dijo una voz que se acercaba hacia ellos —¡Mejor ponte a dieta para que Karui no se canse de tu poco atractivo cuerpo!

—Ino-chan…—nombró con disgusto la pelinegra —. No seas tan grosera con Chouji-san.

—Si, Ino — Chouji se sentó sobre la manta y tomó un bento de la canasta que ellos llevaban consigo —. Deja de ser tan odiosa.

—¡Yo no soy odiosa! —lo señalo con molestia —. Hinata-chan, defiéndeme — lloriqueo al ver que Hinata sonreía tenuemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Hola —Sai se acercó con una de sus típicas y famosas sonrisas, provocando que los demás le sonrieran, ya estando acostumbrados a su fallido intento de curva feliz —. Es bueno verlos después de semanas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder el saludo del pelinegro, todos centraron su atención en Naruto, quien había soltado un gritito y se había sobresaltado sobre su lugar mientras sobaba su trasero.

—¡¿Qué haces, puerco?!

—¡No es lo que crees, Sakura-chan! ¡Juro que alguien me pellizco el trasero! — se apuró en contestar mientras agitaba frenéticamente ambos brazos.

—Tal vez fue un insecto — dijo Kiba, restándole importancia al tema.

—Imposible. Les pedí a los insectos de forma educada el favor de alejarse de nuestra área para no sufrir con problemas de ese tipo —contestó Shino.

Mientras el grupo se debatía sobre qué era lo que había pasado con el trasero del rubio, Hinata se encontraba quieta, mirando de soslayo por detrás de la espalda del rubio. Mas concretamente, se encontraba observando a Kushina, quien tenía una pequeña aguja en su mano y una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué trataba de hacer?

—¡Oigan! ¿Esa taza se movió?

—¿Qué dices, Chouji? Claro que no se movió —dijo Ino mientras tomaba dicha taza en sus manos.

 _"¡Deténgase, Kushina-san!"_

Como si hubiese leído su mente, o más bien, al ver el ceño fruncido de la Hyuga, Kushina se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? Pareces enojada... incluso te ves tensa.

Hinata se sobre salto y miro a Naruto, quien la miraba con preocupación.

Ella negó rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Para nada es así — bajó lentamente la mirada y se dio fuerzas a sí misma para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó un poco a Sakura, aprovechando que todos estaban en lo suyo y que las voces de sus compañeros se mantenían altas —. Sakura-san— la ojiverde alzó la vista —Me fije que faltan palillos ahora que todos están aquí, ¿podrías ir junto a Naruto por unos cuantos?

—¿Palillos? Ah, claro —dijo extrañada. Ella podía ir sola, no comprendía por que la mandaba con Naruto —. Oye, cabeza hueca, deja de tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que te pico y acompáñame a conseguir unos palillos.

—De acuerdo —dijo de mala gana al ser llamado con ese apodo, pero después de unos segundos su mal humor se esfumó un poco. Podría pasar tiempo a solas con Sakura y podría invitarla a salir de nuevo. Sonrió radiantemente, todo ante la vista resignada de Hinata.

—¡Que rayos haces! —grito Kushina, siendo ignorada por Hinata.

—Ey, ¿a dónde van? —pregunto Shikamaru.

—A conseguir palillos. No tardamos —después de la breve explicación de la peli rosa, Sakura comenzó a andar junto a Naruto.

—¿Quién quiere jugar futbol? —pregunto Kiba, levantándose del pasto con entusiasmo.

—¡Mi llama del fuego aclama una juvenil partida de fútbol!

—Jugare en lo que Sakura y Naruto vienen con los palillos —dijo Chouji mientras se levantaba del suelo con algo de dificultad.

—Paso — dijo Shikamaru recostado boca arriba sobre el pasto.

—¡No seas flojo! —mando Temari, logrando atemorizar a Shikamaru y logrando que se levantara a regañadientes.

—Mi libro de relaciones dice que es bueno mantener una actividad deportista con mis amigos y colegas, así que lo hare.

—¡Eso, Sai!

Shino se levantó silenciosamente sin dejar de ver a Hinata de reojo.

Él ya lo sabía y ella ya sabía que él ya sabía que los había mandado juntos apropósito.

Ella se limitó a sonreír tenuemente.

Así tenían que ser las cosas. Si, así debían de ser.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hola, queridos lectores. ¿Que tal su sábado? Espero que les este yendo genial. Este capitulo lo e dejado en dos partes por que me urgia actualizar esta historia. Espero que haya saciado la espera. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Donde esta Minato? ¿Esta bien lo que Hinata pretende hacer? Me gustaria que contestaran estas preguntas y me dijeran que otras situaciones les gustaría que hiciera que pasaran estos personajes. Pregunta curiosa; ¿Que es beta? He estado aquí creo que por tres años, pero no se que es un beta. ¿Quien me ilumina con su sabiduría?_

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, SofaAcosta, Lilipili, sabbath9997, Carlos Munguia, LoneriHNB, ADN666, eliuska20._


	5. Festival de Hanami: Parte 2

_**[Capítulo 5]**_

 **Género:** Humor/Romance.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 ** _Festival de Hanami_**

 ** _Parte 2_**

* * *

 **Kushina** observó con irritación a la azabache que actuaba como si no pasara nada. Ella seguía observando a sus amigos con una tenue sonrisa, pero una que se veía trémula y hasta forzada. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Eres tan baka —le susurro con pena, pero la Hyuga volvió a ignorarla.

* * *

 **Sakura** soltó un sonoro suspiro y después se dio la vuelta para encarar al entusiasmado rubio que por milésima vez le pedía una cita. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que rechazarlo con golpes en la cabeza y palabras de enojo? Tal vez... eso era lo que impedía a Naruto seguir, su falta de seriedad al rechazarlo.

Miro con algo de tristeza los brillosos ojos de su amigo, compañero y hermano.

Ojalá pudiese aceptarlo, pero sería muy hipócrita de su parte hacerlo. Imaginarse con él era como darle un beso en los labios a su hermano, y eso era realmente raro y repulsivo. No podía imaginarlo de otra manera por más que hubiese intentado darle una oportunidad al joven Uzumaki.

—Naruto —soltó su nombre en un suspiro cansado, llamando la atención del rubio. Se veía extrañado, como si realmente hubiese estado esperando ese puñetazo en el rostro que siempre le daba —. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces antes de asentir con vehemencia.

—¡Estoy siendo muy serio, dattebayo! —aseguró con convicción, pero Sakura sabía que no era así.

La peli rosa soltó un nuevo suspiro cansado, preguntándose el número de veces que lo había hecho.

—Creo que es hora de que hable con la verdad y con seriedad —se recargo contra la pared del callejón por donde habían estado caminando de regreso a sus amigos, ya con los palillos en la bolsa de plástico —. Sabes que amo a Sasuke-kun, también sabes que no me amas de verdad, entonces ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo por una cita?

Naruto abrió los ojos exageradamente y después sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo te amo.

Sakura negó.

—No lo haces, solo amas ganarle a Sasuke en todo. No dudo que me ames, pero no en el plan romántico —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, sintiendo incomodidad al sentir la penetrante mirada azul pidiéndole una explicación —. Te amo, pero como un gran amigo, Naruto. No esperes más de mí, por favor. O acaso... ¿te gusta hacerme sentir mal cada vez que me pides una cita y que yo no pueda aceptarla?

—Yo... —balbuceó el rubio. Estaba sintiéndose bastante confundido con todo eso, pero extrañamente no sentía dolor en su pecho. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo rechazaba con seriedad, sin un comentario furioso o golpe en los testículos.

—Solo me pides una y otra, y otra vez citas por lo acostumbrado que estas a ello. No conoces otra cosa u otra chica, es por eso que estas tan aferrado a mi —le sonrió ajenamente con dulzura nunca antes demostrada —. Eres como un niño corriendo detrás de su madre para jalarla de la falda para no perderse.

—Sakura...

—Lo lamento, Naruto. Espero que esta sea la última vez que me pides esto, porque con esto que te acabo de decir tienes que entender que siempre será un rotundo no —dio por finalizado el tema cuando comenzó a caminar lentamente, dejando atrás a un perplejo rubio —¡Vamos, idiota! Los demás esperan.

Naruto pareció salir de su trance al escuchar la voz de Sakura detrás de él. Al contrario de lo que pensó que haría, él sonrió tenuemente y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar despreocupadamente hacia su compañera.

—Sakura-chan, gritas mucho —se quejó con los brazos en la nuca, comenzando a caminar junto a la peli rosa.

* * *

 **—¡Baka** , baka, baka, baka, baka...! —decía una y otra vez la pelirroja que estaba tras Hinata, propinándole fuertes golpes en la espalda con sus puños cerrados.

Hinata no iba a decir nada pues la verdad es que estaba disfrutando de aquel masaje involuntario que el espíritu le estaba dando. Lo único que le preocupaba a la Hyuga era que su cuerpo se sacudía y se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante ante cada nuevo golpe.

Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras recibía un tic en su ojo.

Al menos todos estaban ocupados comiendo chatarra y charlando como para prestarle atención a su espasmódico cuerpo.

—Oi, Hinata.

Desgraciadamente Ino llegó a su lado, observándola con algo de duda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto rara — aseguro la Yamanaka al verla tan tensa.

Hinata sonrió dificultosamente.

—Ha-hai.

—No te creo —la apunto acusadora. Después de unos segundos la rubia soltó un suspiro y se sentó frente a ella, provocando que Hinata bajara la mirada con nerviosismo —. Oye, vi lo que hiciste con Sakura y Naruto... —comenzó a hablar con un impropio tono de voz bajo.

Hinata se puso tensa ante la mención y quiso llorar de nuevo.

—Eres increíble, Hinata-chan, pero deberías de saber de sobra que Sakura no ama a Naruto —se rasco la cabeza, mostrándose incomoda —. Sé que tú lo amas, y hoy pude comprobarlo una vez más al ver lo que hiciste por él.

—Ino-san...

—No te rindas —le sonrió radiante —. Sigue luchando por su amor.

Hinata bajó la mirada con tristeza, aun sintiendo los golpes de Kushina los cuales lograban agitar su largo cabello.

—A veces me gustaría rendirme —confesó —. Es doloroso esperar y más aún sabiendo que la persona a la que amas no te tiene ni un mínimo interés — los golpes pararon en su espalda —. E-espero de todo corazón que Sakura-san se enamore de Naruto, él es genial.

—Hinata...—nombró impresionada y triste —¿Por qué te aferras tanto en pensar que no tienes una oportunidad con él?

La vista de Hinata estaba puesta sobre sus manos, pero aun así se permitió sonreír tenuemente.

—Solo soy realista, Ino-san. Naruto-kun y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Sakura-san en cambio... es perfecta para Naruto-kun — y realmente eso era lo que siempre había pensado de ellos. Que eran el uno para el otro, que eran tan iguales y que por eso debían de estar juntos.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen —Ino contestó pertinaz.

—Yo... no soy lo suficiente buena para Naruto-kun — quería zanjar el tema, pues hablar de él le estaba costando horrores, pero al mismo tiempo quería desahogarse, aunque sabía que ese no era el lugar correcto para hacerlo.

—No digas eso —dijo con enfado —. Eres única a tu manera, eres perfecta para cualquier persona —lentamente tomó su mano, sacando de sí misma el lado más maduro que tenía. Podía ser cabezota y ruidosa muchas veces, pero odiaba ver a sus amigos sufrir, en especial a Hinata, quien ya había sufrido demasiado —. Piénsalo, él puede que sea el sol y tú la luna, pero ¿acaso no has visto los eclipses? Son tan sorprendentes, hermosos y únicos, justo como debería ser una relación entre ustedes dos —inclinó su cuerpo para atrás y se sostuvo con ambos brazos, mirando el despejado cielo azul con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Sabes? Siempre comparo a Sai con la luna y a mí con el sol. Nuestra relación... es extraña, no voy a negarlo, pero no miento cuando digo que jamás me sentí más querida en mi vida a pesar de que él no sepa mucho expresar el cuánto me quiere. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, es justo ese sentimiento que veo en los tuyos cuando ves a Naruto. No puedes apagar una luminosidad tan hermosa por querer rendirte ya. Tal vez... tú puedes ser el sol de Naruto.

Hinata conocía a Ino desde que iban a la academia y podía decir con seguridad que jamás la había escuchado hablar de una manera tan bella. Se veía tan... feliz y tranquila con su relación con Sai que le causaba algo de envidia, pero de la buena. Ambos merecían ser felices juntos.

Nuevamente miró hacia abajo, tratando de no soltar en llanto.

Tal vez... si ponía un poco más de empeño...

—¡Ya llegamos! — exclamó Naruto con su típica sonrisa en el rostro —. Nos encontramos a Kakashi-sensei, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?

—Si, siendo un completo vago como siempre —respondió Sakura con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Hablemos luego de lo irresponsable que es nuestro Hokage y pásame los palillos, muero de hambre.

—¡Tu cuando no! —exclamó un divertido Kiba a Chouji.

Hinata alzó su mirada y lo pudo ver, ese brillo en los ojos que Naruto tenia y no solo eso, si no que Sakura también lo tenía. Se miraban cómplices y con una sonrisa calmada, como si realmente estuvieran felices.

Verlos inevitablemente cambió el semblante de Hinata. Sabía que ella había querido hacer eso, ella los había mandado para que Naruto tuviera otra oportunidad, sabía que no debía de ser tan llorona y aceptar lo que ella misma había causado, pero... verlo ella con sus propios ojos era más doloroso que imaginarlo.

No pudo, simplemente no resistió...

—Oye —exclamo preocupada la rubia al ver a Hinata levantarse del suelo abruptamente —. Hinata-chan... ¿Qué pasa?

—Y-y-yo... —balbuceo al tener la mirada de todos puesta en ella. Llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia su estómago y apretó con sus trémulos dedos la tela de su blusa —. N-no me siento nada bien, c-creo que tengo que irme —hizo una torpe reverencia —. Disculpen por irme d-de esta manera — y sin decir más dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar, escondiendo sus lágrimas tras la cortina de sus cabellos azabaches.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? —Kiba se levantó de inmediato, pero fue retenido por la mano de Ino sobre su pierna —. ¿Qué?

—Creo que necesita un poco de espacio. Me dijo... que se sentía algo mal del estómago. No hay que preocuparse — a pesar de que ella le dijo que no debían de preocuparse, no ayudaba mucho la seriedad de su semblante siempre vivo.

Shino solo suspiró silenciosamente, escuchando los sonidos lastimeros y preocupados que Akamaru soltaba.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron preocupados y extrañados.

—Ino... —el primero en acercarse fue Naruto —. ¿Qué te dijo? Ella... en la mañana se veía muy bien.

—Solo se sentía mal del estómago, es todo.

—Bueno, entonces iré con ella, le llevaré su canasto olvidado y veré en que...

—Naruto —la seria voz de Ino —, necesita estar sola. Yo le llevare el canasto después.

—Pero... —callo al verse observado severamente por Ino. ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad por querer seguir a Hinata para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien?

—Vamos, sigamos con el picnic, muero de hambre.

* * *

El festival de Hanami había sido hacía una semana. Ino fue a verla al día siguiente del festival, trayéndole su canasto y preguntándole el cómo se encontraba. Ino se había dado cuenta de las miradas, pero aún así no quiso decir nada al respecto. Le dijo que Sakura se había ido a una misión ese día y que Naruto había recibido una misión de dos semanas

 ** _"—Ya no pude preguntarle a ninguno de los dos, lo lamento —le había dicho._**

 ** _—N-no te disculpes. Es mejor así._**

 _ **—Yo también me iré a una misión mañana, creo que durará un mes. Cuando vuelva vendré a visitarte."**_

Minato había aparecido el día que ella había regresado a su hogar. La miro llorando y temblando sobre su cama. Él quiso acercarse y preguntar qué era lo que la tenía así, pero Kushina le había tomado del hombro, reteniéndolo con una mirada entre seria y triste.

Y ahí se encontraba, firmando y firmando papeles una semana después del festival. La semana había pasado lentamente para Hinata, como si realmente el tiempo fuera en su contra todo en todo momento, recordándole cada segundo lo que ella misma había provocado.

Estaba feliz por Naruto, pero por ella... se sentía muy triste por ella misma. Le daba lástima su fea situación. ¿Qué chica normal ayudaba al hombre del que estaba enamorada a acercarse a la chica que le gustaba?

—Una chica normal no haría eso, pero una chica enamorada si — le había dicho Minato después de hacerle saber sus dudas. No podía creer lo afortunada que era de tener a Kushina y Minato con ella, porque en ese momento era cuando más se sentía sola.

—Si Naruto ya está con Sakura, ¿Por qué aún estamos nosotros aquí? —soltó al viento Kushina, observando desde el ventanal del despacho las gotas de lluvia que se resbalaban por el vidrio.

—Tal vez ni siquiera esté con ella. Tal vez Hinata lo interpreto mal —respondió Minato al lado de su esposa.

Kushina bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Y si... ¿y si Sakura realmente no lo ama y lo acepto aun así? ¿y si por eso no hemos desapareció? Además, nada de eso explica porque no podemos tocar a otra persona que no sea Hinata.

—También es la única que puede vernos —añadió Minato pensativo.

—¡Yo digo que aparezcamos en los sueños de Naruto para advertirle que ha tomado la decisión incorrecta! —sugirió la pelirroja, observando la sonrisa cansada de Minato.

—No podemos hacer eso, Kushina.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Naruto será infeliz por el resto de su vida con alguien que no lo ama? —pregunto desanimada.

—Si es verdad que Naruto esta con Sakura ahora, el tendrá darse cuenta por sí mismo que la decisión que tomo es incorrecta.

—Pero... Hinata...

—Mientras nosotros no nos alejemos de ella, estará bien —apretó el hombro de su cabizbaja esposa. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del despacho al oírla abrirse seguida de los ligeros pasos de Hinata.

La peli azul caminaba con los brazos llenos de pergaminos que después dejó caer torpemente en el escritorio. Ella soltó un suspiro y después se sentó sobre su silla.

—Ey, ¿Qué traes ahí? — trato de oírse animado mientras se acercaba hacia ella y tomaba asiento a su lado. Kushina solo miro sobre su hombro antes de devolver su vista hacia afuera.

—Pergaminos que tengo que estudiar para suprimir el sello de la rama secundaria —susurro mientras abría un pergamino —. Son demasiados, pero creo que en ellos encontraré la forma de quitar el sello.

—Eso es fanático —exclamó con una sincera sonrisa —. ¿Sabes? Te veo mucho mejor — de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello pues pudo observar que Hinata agachaba más la mirada y se encogía sobre sus hombros —. E-esto...

—Minato-san —nombró con voz tranquila —, usted no pudo decirme en donde estuvo esos dos días que desapareció. ¿Dónde estaba?

Minato se puso tenso sobre la silla y miró a Kushina de soslayo, quien aún estaba de espaldas, pero que al escuchar la pregunta de Hinata también se puso tensa.

—Ah, este... bueno... yo...—rasco con nerviosismo su cabeza mientras miraba el techo —... pues veras...

—¿Hinata-sama? — se escuchó la voz de Ko tras la fina puerta de papel.

—¿Si, Ko?—respondió la Hyuga, desviando su atención del aliviado rubio.

—Tiene una visita, Hinata-sama. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Hinata de inmediato pensó en Ino, pero después se dijo que aún no pasaban las dos semanas y que lo más probable era que sería Shino o Kiba, e incluso algún representante de algún clan que quisiera hablar con ella—su padre anteriormente le había dicho que eso pasaría seguido—.

—Hazlo pasar, Ko.

—Como ordene, Hinata-sama —luego de eso se pudieron escuchar los pasos de Ko alejándose.

—¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?

—No, quédense conmigo, por favor — los padres de Naruto siempre le causaban una gran seguridad cuando estaban a su lado. No sabía porque, pero le gustaba la sensación.

Ambos asintieron a Hinata.

Los segundos pasaron y ella aprovecho esos segundos para desenrollar un pergamino y leerlo con cautela. Su oído escuchó la puerta de papel siendo abierta seguida de unos pasos cautelosos y lentos.

—Buenas ta... Naruto...-kun —parpadeo sorprendida antes de soltar abruptamente el pergamino —. Te cortaste... el cabello —inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron carmesí.

Naruto frente a ella sonrió con nerviosismo y llevo una mano hacia su nuevo corte de cabello.

—¿Tan mal se ve? —preguntó con una sonrisa desanimada.

—¡No!... ¡Qui-quiero decir...! —balbuceo unos segundos antes de desviar su vista —. Te miras muy bien, Naruto-kun —susurro para seguidamente sentarse en su asiento, sintiéndose una reverenda idiota. ¿Qué hacía? Él ya tenía pareja, tenía que dejar de comportarse de esa manera tan vergonzosa frente a él.

—Había escuchado por ahí que cuando una chica corta su cabello es para empezar de nuevo después de una ruptura amorosa, ¿Qué tal si Sakura lo rechazo y por eso quiere comenzar un nuevo inicio? —susurró Minato sin dejar de ver a Hinata y Naruto.

—¡Baka! Naruto no es una chica y las chicas no hacemos eso —le saco la lengua y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Gracias — ambos voltearon hacia el rubio, quien sonreía con nerviosismo —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Y-yo... he estado de maravilla —mintió — ¿Y tú?

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto ignorando su pregunta hacia el —. No te vi muy bien el día de Hanami y me preocupé. Iba a ir tras de ti, pero Ino dijo que necesitabas estar sola, dattebayo.

Hinata agradeció mentalmente a Ino, pues si él hubiese ido tras ella cuando se marchó, no estaba segura de cómo hubiese reaccionada. Estaba tan triste, frustrada y enojada que probablemente le hubiese echado en cara todo lo que sentía por él y lo cual él había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo.

—S-sí, yo estoy bien. Fue un simple do-dolor de estómago —mintió —. ¿Tu como estas? Tenía entendido que te irías a una misión de dos semanas... —se arrepintió de haber dicho eso justo al momento. No quería sonar como una acosadora que sabía cada paso que él daba. Si, sabía que eso era lo que ella había sido en sus años de infancia, pero ya no lo era. Bueno... no tanto.

—Ah, eso. Termine antes así que heme aquí —rio nerviosamente —. Estoy bien, Hinata. Gracias por preguntar.

Hinata sonrió débilmente.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

—Ah... no, realmente... —volteo hacia otra parte —. Solamente quería asegurarme por mí mismo de que estabas bien.

Hinata asintió.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras más, pero tengo mucho por hacer —apuntó con su vista todos los pergaminos —. Llegaste en un mal momento.

—Entiendo...—murmuró el rubio con algo de sorpresa —. ¡S-si quieres puedo ayudarte a revisar esos pergaminos, dattebayo! —aseguro con un tinte de desespero en su voz. Naruto no quería irse, por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de ver los ojos de Hinata todo el tiempo. Su aroma lo tranquilizaba y su risa lo relajaba. Quería quedarse...

—Agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarme, pero es mejor que yo los revise. Esto es demasiado importante —sonrió forzadamente.

—Oh —soltó —. En ese caso... es mejor que me vaya —dijo desanimado —. E-estaba pensando que cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre podríamos ir a comer algo o a entrenar. Incluso podríamos volver a hacer bromas —río esperanzado, pero su risa enmudeció cuando observo el semblante serio de Hinata.

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun.

La respuesta lo hubiese entusiasmado, pero ese tono de voz le daba un toque demasiado amargo como para ser digno de algo por lo cual debería de alegrarse.

Un silencio de incómodo de varios segundos se instaló en la habitación antes de que Hinata hablara, despegando su vista de la de Naruto.

—Ko — no tardó en escucharse los pasos de Ko por el pasillo hacia la puerta de papel —, acompaña a Naruto hacia la salida.

Ko abrió la puerta y dio una reverencia.

—Si, Hinata-sama. Sígame, Uzumaki-san.

Naruto asintió decaído y camino hacia la salida del despacho. Antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando, la voz de Hinata lo hizo parar en seco, ya estando fuera del despacho.

—Naruto — el rubio miró sobre su hombro. Hinata mantenía su vista hacia el frente —, felicidades.

—¿Qué...? —antes de que pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta, Ko cerró la puerta.

La habitación quedo en un tenso e incómodo silencio. Hinata seguía con su vista donde mismo y Minato y Kushina veían a Hinata con atención, esperando alguna reacción de Hinata. Los segundos pasaron y pasaron, volviéndose eternos para los dos espíritus.

Después de segundos que parecieron minutos y cuando Hinata ya no pudo escuchar las pisadas de nadie por el pasillo, fue cuando finalmente pudo soltar su primer sollozo.

Los siguientes sollozos fueron ahogados por las fuertes gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado y sus lágrimas no alcanzaron a tocar la superficie de madera del escritorio gracias a los brazos de Kushina sobre ella.

* * *

 **Cuando** despertó abruptamente debido a un fuerte ruido se dijo a su misma que dicho ruido había provenido del cielo, que seguramente había sido un trueno. Si bien estaba lloviendo fuertemente aun, supo que no había sido eso al ver a su actual Hokage parado sobre el marco de su ventanal.

Restregó sus ojos sin sentirse levemente asustada o impactada. Kakashi siempre se tomaba esa libertad con todos sus ninjas y esa no había sido la primera vez que entraba a su habitación así. Incluso ya una vez había escuchado a su padre gritar asustado al ver al peliplata sobre él mientras le decía que se levantara porque tenía una importante misión para él.

Si, ese tipo de Hokage tenían.

—Hokage-sama...

—Líder del Clan Hyuga —observó con su ojo divertido el cómo la chica se sonrojaba levemente al ser llamada así —. ¿Lo ves? Es incómodo. Tú puedes llamarme Kakashi-sensei, se los he dicho millones de veces.

—Lo lamento —susurró apenada mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama —. ¿Tiene alguna misión para mí, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi sonrió complacido.

—Podría decirse que sí, pero ni siquiera tendrás que salir de la aldea.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

—¿Entonces...?

—Veras, las ultimas misiones han sido demasiado pesadas y más con estas tormentas que ha habido últimamente, así que el hospital está repleto de enfermos y las enfermeras están demasiado ocupadas atendiendo a sus pacientes. Ino está de misión y Sakura también —la mención de Sakura hizo que un pequeño gesto de dolor cruzara fugazmente en el rostro de Hinata — así que podría decirse que eres el único ninja que tiene algo de conocimientos médicos. Tengo a un ninja cabezota que se pasó todo el día rondando por la aldea sin paraguas, así que ese ninja estúpido se enfermó y ahora necesita de ayuda. ¿Podrías ayudar a ese estúpido ninja?

Hinata pensó silenciosamente que Kakashi debía tenerle demasiado disgusto a ese ninja como para llamarlo estúpido cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Cla-claro. ¿Quién es?

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.

—Naruto. ¿Que otro ninja más estúpido hay? No entiendo como no se le ocurrió coger el paraguas de su casa. ¿Sera que tiene uno? Como sea, haré que compre uno en cuanto pase el resfriado. Se veía muy mal, hasta triste, tal vez ya no había ramen en Ichiraku o...

Mientras que Kakashi reflexionaba sobre lo que Naruto tenia, Hinata no podía salir de su asombro. No quería cuidar a Naruto... ¡Lo pensó mal! Si quería, pero no debía o.… lloraría como una bebé al recordar que ahora él y Sakura estaban juntos. ¿Qué hacer? No podía dejarlo solo, resfriado y aparentemente triste en su departamento, pero tampoco quería tenerlo cerca. Su mente ya había sufrido demasiado esa tarde cuando estuvo con él en su despacho. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué debía de hacer?

—… y además me tomé la libertad de pedírtelo a ti porque eres una amiga muy preciada para él, además de que mañana es sábado así que lo tienes libre. ¿Huh? ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Me escuchas?

—¡A-ah, sí! —Hinata se sobresaltó sobre su cama —. Y-yo... ¿Realmente tengo que ser yo?

—No hay nadie más que tú que pueda hacerlo, Hinata-chan. Estaba pensando en enviar a Hana, la hermana de Kiba, pero por muy animal que sea Naruto ella no atiende a humanos —explicó el Hatake, provocando que Hinata lo observaba con una gota rodando por su nuca.

—D-de acuerdo. Estaré ahí pronto

—Gracias, Hinata-chan. Naruto estará contento de saber que serás tú quien lo cuide —sonrió inocentemente tras su máscara antes de desaparecer ante la vista cansada de Hinata.

—Kami-sama... ¿Por qué? —lloriqueo antes de levantarse con desgano de su cálida cama.

 ** _"Tsunade me debe una grande"_ **fue lo último que Kakashi pensó estando fuera de la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hola lectores, ¿como ha estado esta epoca de examenes y demas? Espero que les este yendo bien. No voy a excusarme por no haber actualizado pronto, eso se acabo, ademas de que ya no hallo excusas *risas nerviosas*. Realmente espero que este capitulo les haya gustado._

 _Por cierto, me harian un gran favor si me siguen en Twitter, donde estaré publicando avisos sobre las actualizaciones de mis historias y una que otra cosa más. Mi usuario es: Amanely1. Si, creatividad es mi segundo nombre._

 ** _Respondiendo a reviews:_**

 _ **coni06:** Me alegra un montón que te encante mi historia. Naruto es Naruto, todo un despistado que no puede ver lo que hay frente a su nariz, pero poco a poco podrá verlo todo con claridad. Ya tengo un capítulo planeado para los celos de Naruto, ansio comenzar a escribirlo jeje. Lamento que las actualizaciones no sean demasiado regulares y agradezco que entiendas el porque no puedo actualizar demasiado seguido como quisiera:c prometo traer el proximo lo mas pronto posible. _

_**Regina Alba Blossom:** Si, pienso que Hinata es así. Y respecto a Minato... esta vez Kushina no tuvo nada que ver en su desaparición. En los próximos capítulos se sabrá dónde estuvo ese Minato, espero que no se lo imaginen, aunque tal vez si lo hacen. Muchas gracias por responder a mi duda sobre los beta, tal vez algun dia de estos me anime a tener uno, aunque creo que debo de escoger muy bien a dicha persona. _

_**lYeNal:** Me alegra mucho que te guste el rumbo que están tomando los capitulos:) Gracias por tu comentario. _

_**Warlus99:** Gracias por responder a mi duda, tendré mucho cuidado en caso de escoger a un beta:)_

 _ **Guest:** Para nada, esta historia no quedará pausada, solo que no había tenido tiempo de escribir:( Espero que este capítulo compense la espera. _

_**Ending Scene:** Todo el mundo quisiera una fila para darle un zape a Naruto XD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar. _

_**Akime Maxwell:** Bueno, Kushina está siendo muy imprudente, pero no lo hace adrede. Solo quiere que su hijo y Hinata sean felices lo más pronto posible. Lastima que no tiene ni la mas minima paciencia. Gracias por tu comentario. _

_**LeoriHNB:** Lamento haber cometido ese grandísimo error con tu nombre:c Gracias por tu review. _

_**Hinata Hyuga NxH:** Creo que todos amaríamo_ _s que Hinata le fuera indiferente solo por un dia :v Espero escribir sobre la indiferencia de Hinata dentro de pocos capitulos. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **sabbath9997:** Siempre he creído que Hinata es así, y lo es. Por eso es mi personaje favorito de Naruto a pesar de su poco protagonismo. Muchas gracias por pensar eso y no me agradezcas, escribo con mucho gusto. Gracias por tu comentario y por decirme que es un beta :)_

 _ **VirgiFedeli** : Parece que todos queremos darle una paliza a Naruto XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible las historias pendientes. _

_**Geody:** Aun no estoy segura de cuantos capitulos tendra, pero no pasan de 15 capítulos, o eso espero. Espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar:( Gracias por tu comentario. _

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y disculpen si hay algun error ortografico._


End file.
